Inevitable
by sofiagranger
Summary: La vida es una cajita de sorpresas... Y Harry no sabe lo que le depara el futuro... Harry y Hermione... es increible como puede cambiar la vida de una persona en horas... y solo por un mal entendido del pasado...
1. Sorpresa Matinal

**Este es mi nueva historia... espero que les guste!!! Es otra de las historias basadas y trabajas con los personajes y creaciones de la gran escritora J.K. Rowling… todo lo que van a encontrar en mi historia (personajes, mundo… etc.), es creación de la nombrada escritora… **

**Pero sin embargo espero que les guste y que me dejen sus opiniones!!!**

*****

******

*******

********

**"Inevitable"**

**Capitulo 1**

**Sorpresa Matinal **

-QUIERO PROPONER UN ULTIMO BRINDIS!!! – Gritaba de copa erguida una vez más, un chico alto, de unos 23 años, pelirrojo – POR MI AMIGO… QUE HA DECIDIDO… O MEJOR DICHO… YA MARCO LA FECHA DE SU VELORIO!!! – se dirigía a un gran numero de hombres, era una fiesta en un club privado, no muy grande, pero que estaba repleto de hombres, la mayoría ya pasados de copas – NO… NO… EN SERIO! CAROL ES UNA GRAN CHICA… Y LO QUE QUIERO DECIR ES QUE LE DESEO DE CORAZ"N QUE SEA FELIZ!!! ASÍ QUE, BRINDEMOS TODOS POR QUE HARRY POTTER, DEJARA EL club DE LOS SOLTEROS!!! – dijo ahora girándose para quedar frente a frente y chocar su copa con un joven de edad similar con la de el propio, unos centímetros mas bajo que el, de contextura delgada, pero bien constituido, moreno de cabellos negros, ojos verdes esmeralda brillantes… y una cicatriz en el lado derecho de la frente… una cicatriz en forma de rayo…!!!

Se escucho un "URRA" cuando ambos jóvenes se dieron un abrazo…

-Vas a ser muy feliz… ya lo veras… y lo se porque conozco a Carol y se que es una gran chica… es hermosa, inteligente, guapa, sexy, cariñosa… 

-Ya entendí Ron… - dijo el chico de ojos verdes, que lo observaba algo asombrado, pero sonriente

-Yo solo decía… o te quiero hacer notar que es lo que vas a ganar al casarte con Carol… mujer perfecta… - decía el pelirrojo, algo en su expresión hacia a Harry sospechar… - además de que…

-Ahora Harry… tu sorpresa final!! – interrumpió la conversación un chico rubio, parecía estar emocionado por lo que venia a seguir o… por las copas que ya se había tomado…- Quien me diera el ser yo a disfrutarla!!

-Pues te concedo tu deseo Marck! – dijo Harry, quitándose un sombrerito de fiesta que lo identificaba como el novio… y colocándoselo a el joven rubio…

Harry que no había querido tomar mucho y era uno de los pocos que aun se mantenía en pie sin ayuda… se giro para ver la tan esperada sorpresa… y en esos momentos, las luces del salón disminuyeron de intensidad, la música aumento su volumen y pudo ver, desde su lugar en la barra, como entraban al salón tres hermosas chicas… 

Vestían disfraces Hawaianos, largas faldas de paja, que comenzaban en la cintura y terminaban en los tobillos, la parte superior, la mayoría, al descubierto, solo las cubría un top de cocos, una corona de flores silvestres adornando sus cabellos, que estaban sueltos… dos eran morenas, una de cabellos castaños, y la otra de cabellos negros, y la tercera que era blanca, cabellera rubia… las tres con cuerpos bastante bien definidos… 

Harry aprecio el espectáculo… estaba algo fastidiado… cierto, ahí estaba todos sus amigos, comenzando por Ron que era como su hermano, sus ex – compañeros de  Hogwarts, los de su antiguo equipo de quidditch, Fred, George, Bill (Charlie no había conseguido llegar), Los aurores que trabajaban con el en el ministerio, el Sr. Weasley, Remus… entre otros… 

Pero el no estaba satisfecho… su vida era casi perfecta a opinión de muchos… pero el no pensaba igual… el sabia que algo le faltaba… y lo peor es que el sabia que era…pero lo había dejado atrás y había sido 6 años atrás…!!!

-Me voy! – anuncio en el oído de Ron

-No… como es eso que te vas!! Estas loco!! – dijo el pelirrojo

-Mañana tengo cosas que hacer Ron… - trato de excusarse, pero el pelirrojo no estaba conforme…

-Marck!!! DAME EL SOMBRERO!! – grito el pelirrojo – OIGAN CHICAS… 

-NO RON!! Yo ya me quiero… - pero su amigo lo ignoraba

-EL ES EL PROMETIDO… EL ES EL NOVIO!! – Dijo Ron, las chicas, que rodeaban a Marck se dirigieron a Harry inmediatamente…no podía hacer nada… además, el tampoco era de hierro, y ver a esa morena, con cabellos negros acercándose… bailando de esa manera… no lo dejaba pensar muy claramente…

***-º-***

Ring!! Ring!! – escuchaba lejano un ruido… pero con todo  y lo lejano le producía un fuerte dolor de cabeza… - RING!! RING!! – abrió lentamente los ojos… era el teléfono que sonaba… - RING!!! RING!!  

-eh… si? – dijo al atender

-Harry? – se escucho una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono

-Si… quien es? – dijo el algo soñoliento aun

-Soy Marta! Que no me reconoces querido? – dijo la mujer con una risilla

-Ah si… hola marta!! Como esta? Como esta el Sr. Welling? – dijo algo sobresaltado por escuchar a su futura suegra al teléfono

-OH, querido, ya vas a ser de la familia, déjate de formalidades, y sabes  que a mi marido le gusta que le llames por Alfred… - dijo la Sra.

-Si… si claro! Alfred! – dijo  Harry 

-Eso… el esta bien, hoy fue a jugar golf con unos amigos… - dijo la Sra.

-Ah… - Harry no sabia que mas decirle… pero le parecía descortés preguntarle directamente que era lo que quería, así que decidió esperar…

-Bueno, te llamaba porque necesito hablar con Carol… me la pasas por favor? – dijo la mujer tranquilamente

-Si… un momento! – dijo, Harry se viro en su cama al ver que había un bulto a su lado… era Carol, seguro llego temprano y se metió en la cama un rato con el… pero… su sorpresa fue al retirar las sabanas y no ver a su novia, sino, a la chica de ayer… a la bailarina… - eh… Marta… Carol no esta aquí! – dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo…

-Raro… porque ya salio para allá hace rato! – dijo la mujer

-Hace mucho? – pregunto nervioso

-Lo suficiente para ya estar llegando… - dijo

-Bueno… entonces… me disculparas Marta… pero… me voy a cambiar para esperarla… nos vemos! – dijo y sin esperar respuesta tranco el teléfono, levantándose rápidamente de la cama

-Ey… tu… Señorita?... levántese… joven… - dijo mientras, alarmado, constato que estaba desnudo… - vamos… despierte… levántese… - pedía dándole suaves golpecitos par despertarla… el se vestía mientras tanto… - EY… LEVANTESE YA! -  dijo en un grito que por fin despertó a la joven bailarina…

-Eh… pero… que paso? – pregunto sentándose en la cama

-Pues… que necesito que se levante… porque mi novia debe estar por llegar para ir a terminar los preparativos para la boda y lo que menos quiero es que nos encuentre como estamos… necesito de su ayuda…- dijo el rápidamente mientras se colocaba los zapatos…

-Buenos días para ti también! – le dijo la chica molesta

-Disculpa… de verdad… no fui nada simpático… es solo que… de verdad no quiero problemas… no me acuerdo de nada de lo de anoche… y mi novia esta por llegar… - dijo el caminando hasta el espejo para "arreglarse" el cabello indomable… 

-No, si así lo dejas mejor! – ironizo la chica – pero tranquilo… ya me voy! – dijo comenzando a vestirse también… Harry en una situación normal, le pediría disculpas… pero en esos momentos de tensión y nerviosismo solo quería que la chica saliera del departamento antes de que llegara Carol… 

-No encuentro mis bikini… - dijo la chica buscando debajo de la cama…

-Que? – dijo el desorientado

-Bikinis… lo que usan las mujeres para… 

-Yo se lo que son… solo que… olvídalo… donde los dejaste? – dijo el

-Si lo supiera no estarían perdidos… - ironizo la chica – no eres muy listo, para ser el Gran Harry Potter, el vencedor del mal… el salvador del mundo mágico… - le dijo molesta

-Como es que me conoces? – pregunto rápidamente, cortando las palabras algo irónicas pero aun algo soñadoras de la chica…

-Por varias razones, algo obvias… una, ayer fue tu despedida de soltero, acontecimiento de gran importancia en ambos mundos… dos, porque tu cicatriz es una de las mas raras que he visto, y… no me vengo a dormir con cualquiera…- le dijo la chica, aun con ironía… 

Harry no le respondió, ni le hizo mas preguntas (aunque si tenia varias por hacerle)... el nerviosismo de saber que Carol estaba por llegar lo había vuelto a invadir…

-Oye… se hace tarde… que tal si me dejas tu dirección y yo te las mando cuando las encuentre… vale? – dijo Harry

-Pero es que yo solo tengo un par de esos… y son los que uso para el trabajo… los necesito… - dijo la chica

-Te prometo que te los mando… - dijo Harry – pero de verdad… necesito que te vallas…

-OK… ok… ya me voy! Pero me las mandas! – dijo la chica caminando hasta la puerta del departamento…mientras garabateaba con un lápiz y un trozo de papel, que había sacado de su cartera, lo que Harry supuso como su dirección… - aquí tienes la dirección, espero que me las mandes…

-Te lo prometo! – Dijo Harry, tomando el papel, abriendo la puerta y mirando a ambos lados del pasillo… no había nadie… - bueno… tu… yo… - no sabia que decir…

-Si… ahorrate todo eso! – dijo la chica sonriendo – nos vemos! – dijo la joven (Harry supuso, que era bruja), caminado hasta el fondo del pasillo y al cruzar en la esquina desapareció… Harry pudo respirar tranquilo… cerro la puerta… ahora lo que tenia era un terrible dolor de cabeza… la noche anterior había terminado tomando demasiado… no se acordaba de nada…

Se tiro en el mueble grande de la sala… y al colocar la mano en el respaldar noto que había puesto su mano sobre algo colorido… una mezcla de verdes, naranjas, fucsia… el bikini de la joven bailarina… como era posible? – se preguntaba ahora Harry – no se ni su nombre…

Toc!! Toc!! – Carol!! Carol estaba ahí… y el con un bikini, de otra, en la mano… donde esconderlo… debajo del sofá… no, no, lo podía ver… debajo de los cojines… no, menos… se levanto y fue a la cocina… en las gavetas no, porque Carol podría ir en procura de cualquier cosa y verla… la nevera… no… no… las vería… ya se… el baño… fue corriendo hasta el baño y vio la sanita… así que rápidamente metió la pieza interior en el tanque de la sanita… e inmediatamente fue a abrir la puerta…

-Mi vida! – le saludo alegremente una joven de estatura media, cabellos lisos, a altura de los hombros y negros, de piel blanca, es mas, se podría decir que algo pálida, de ojos castaños… muy bonita!! – como amaneciste? – le dijo dándole un beso en los labios y entrando en el departamento

-Bien… bien y tu? – dijo el algo nervioso, aun

-Perfectamente… ven, tengo algo que mostrarte! – dijo la chica tomándolo de la mano y conduciéndolo a sentarse en el sofá donde el segundos antes había estado recostado… - y dime… como fue tu despedida de solteros? Tienes algo que contarme? – dijo con algo de picardía la chica

-No – dijo algo rápido de mas – quiero decir… tu sabes… hombres! – dijo el, tratando de sonar lo menos culpable posible…

-Entonces… nada que decirme? – le dijo la chica sonriendo

-No… nada… - dijo el – y que es lo que me quieres mostrar? – le cambio de tema Harry

-Ah, esto… - dijo levantando una bolsa del suelo… y sacando de ella una camisa de cuadros beish… bonita… claro, bonita, si a mi me gustara el beish (pensó con ironía) - es para que la uses mañana en la cena de familia… - dijo la chica 

-Gracias Carol! – dijo el sonriéndole amablemente a la chica… 

-Acuérdate que debes de estar allá a las 7 – dijo ella – mañana conocerás a mi tía, que va con su esposo e hija, y también va mi tío… pero creo que el va solo… sabes, es divorciado… - dijo Carol – y mi abuela materna… 

-Si, ya se… tranquila… - le dijo dándole un beso… - como podría perderme tal acontecimiento… - le dijo – mañana por fin voy a conocer a la tan nombrada y adorada "Mimi" – dijo sonriendo

-Si… Mimi llego ayer para poder asistir  a la cena de mañana… ella te quiere conocer también…  - le dijo su novia sonriendo igual que el… 

La verdad es que en todo ese tiempo que llevaban de novios Carol había demostrado una cierta adoración por su prima Mimi (nunca estaba presente físicamente, pero siempre nombrada y recordada), Harry ya podía decir que la conocía… saltando el facto de que no la había visto nunca…

****

-Ron… te pregunto… como es posible que yo me haya despertado esta mañana con la bailarina, resaltando el hecho de ser desconocida para mi, desnuda en mi cama? – le grito por quinta vez Harry, ambos estaban en el departamento de Ron, que era  cerca del de Harry… ya eran casi las 11 de la mañana cuando Harry dejo a Carol en una tienda de trajes de novia (para una ultima revisión del vestido) y se fue a casa de Ron mientras la esperaba…

Ambos jóvenes, al acabar Hogwarts, comenzaron a trabajar, Ron en el ministerio, sección de Deportes mágicos, y Harry en los Chudley Cannons, pero simultáneamente se preparo para auror… al terminar su preparación como auror, dejo de jugar para los Chudley por un tiempo y comenzó a trabajar para el ministerio, y ya pasado unos años, se encuentra en el departamento de los misterios, trabajando en misiones secretas…con el pasar de los años, sus misiones se hacían cada vez mas exigentes… ya había tenido que estudiar cosas anexas… pero que le eran necesarias al tener que trabajar con muggles constantemente… había hecho unos cursos en leyes, administración e informática… solo esperaba no necesitar mas nada… por un tiempo… ya estaba algo cansado de tener que estar estudiando… y hablando sinceramente es que, ya hacia casi dos años desde que tenia un trabajo fijo… hacia ya casi 22 meses desde que había comenzado con esa misión… pero no la había terminado… ya había recibido varias ofertas para trabajar en otros lugares… como auror o para jugar Quidditch nuevamente… solo que no aceptaba, poniendo como excusa "no me gusta dejar un trabajo incompleto" era lo que el decía,  pero aunque no lo aceptara… el mismo era quien no quería terminar esa misión… porque era la manera de alejarse  del mundo mágico… y todo lo que se relaciona a ese mundo… su mundo… pero también el de ella…

Ahora trabajaba en un bufete de abogados muggles… que era del padre de Carol… Alfred Welling, era el dueño de uno de los más importantes bufetes de abogados de Inglaterra…ahí era que había conocido a Carol… una joven encantadora, muggles por supuesto, brillante y bonita… esa era otra de las razones que no lo dejaba culminar la misión… 

-Amigo, calmate! No paso nada… además, Carol no se dio cuenta, o si? – le dijo el pelirrojo

-No… pero no es el punto… - dijo Harry

-Tranquilo… fue solo tu despedida de soltero!! Solo eso! – le dijo Ron 

Ron… el  siempre tan relajado… siempre lo mismo…  - que no lo pongan delante de una chica… porque ahí se acaba la tranquilidad… - pensaba Harry… recordando que cuando Ron esta en alguna situación delicada con una mujer, prefiere acabarla antes de tener que enfrentarla… se queda paralizado… no habla, no se mueve, nada… terrible!!

-Lo peor de todo es que nose ni se ni su nombre… - dijo Harry recostándose en el sofá de la sala

-Para que querrías saberlo… - dijo Ron

-Nose… saber… solo eso! – 

-Mas  nunca la vas a ver… para que querrías saber el nombre… - dijo Ron

-Solo… - dijo el,  pero Ron lo interrumpi

-Mejor preocúpate porque no te acuerdas de lo que paso… eso si que esta mal… mira que pasar la noche con una mujer como aquella y no recordarse… eso es malo… - le dijo, en broma, su amigo… 

-Cállate Ron – le dijo – mejor me voy… - dijo mirando su reloj que marcaba las 12:35 pm 

-Porque? – pregunto su amigo pelirrojo

-Porque quede en buscar a Carol en el atelier a un cuarto para la una, para almorzar juntos… y según ella aun faltan algunos detalles de la boda y pasar unas invitaciones… - dijo Harry algo fastidiado…

-Voy contigo… - dijo Ron algo emocionado

-Que? – le pregunto Harry – para que Ron… yo solo voy a entregar invitaciones y ver arreglos de flores… tu mejor ve y pruébate el traje, certifícate de que ya este listo, tanto el tuyo como el de los hombres, tus hermanos, Remus, tu papá… todos… y nos vemos en la noche!! OK? – le dijo Harry desde la puerta del departamento

-Si… ok… - dijo Ron algo aburrido…

-OK… - dijo  Harry y salio del departamento… 

Al salir a la transitada calle de Londres se dio cuenta de cuanto su vida se había vuelto rutinaria… ya no era el Harry Potter que soñaba a cada momento con volver a Hogwarts… o el que quería estar todo el tiempo con sus amigos… el que le encantaba volar…  hacer magia… se impresiono al darse cuenta de que la ultima vez que había hecho magia, (en serio, no calentar el café o cocinar o lavar los platos…), ya había sido hace casi un año… y volar ni se diga… antes acostumbraba volar en el jardín de su casa… cuando vivía con Remus… pero desde que comenzó a salir con Carol, se había mudado para un departamento, para aparentar una vida mas muggles… mas normal… porque Carol sabia que el era mago, pero los padres no… aun no… Harry de verdad no sabía si debía decirles… mucho más cuando eran TAN muggles… ellos eran ese tipo de familia (según la opinión de Harry) que podrían hacer competencia con los Dursley sobre quienes eran mas normales…!!! Vivian en una, casi, mansión en Londres, una imponente casa de dos pisos, con piscina, cancha de tenis, gimnasio, sauna… y todo lo demás… la verdad es que Harry no sabia si la conocía completa… y también fue por eso que se tuvo que mudar a vivir solo… porque según Carol, "como es que un hombre de 22 años, como tu, aun no vive solo, tienes que ser independiente", eso fue lo que le dijo ella… claro, el, lo hizo, pero… ya estaba algo cansado de todo eso… gracias a dios en unos días se casaría y tendría a Carol siempre… no viviría solo mas nunca… pero... era lo que quería...???

Su vida era completamente muggle, quien lo viera, jamás pensaría que el era Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, y el joven que en su séptimo curso, derroto a Voltemort... NO, nadie pensaría que era el... que era el mismo... pero... el sabe que existe una razón para querer dejar la magia atrás... como haría al casarse con Carol?? Porque el padre de esta, quería que el, Harry, se hiciera cargo de su firma de abogados al entrar a la familia, por lo tanto tendría empleo fijo, y para siempre...y el sabia que esa razón tenia nombre y apellido... que existía un porque de el haber abandonado todo… y esa era... _Hermione Granger!!!_

********

*******

******

*****

****

**Espero les guste!!! Y que me dejen sus r/r!!!**

**Hasta pronto!!**


	2. Recuerdos

*******

******

*****

**Capitulo 2**

**Recuerdos**

El no sabia nada de ella desde que acabaron sus estudios en Hogwarts... ella había desaparecido... y el... el no la buscaría... ella le había hecho mucho daño... 

Todo sucedió en la última semana del séptimo curso... Harry se había decidido a confesarle todo... todo lo que sentía por ella... nunca se lo había dicho por... digamos que pena.... miedo... terror, eso, terror a perderla... como amiga... como confidente… como todo... 

El no sabia como ella reaccionaria al saber que el, Harry Potter, el que aparentaba ser su mejor amigo, estaba enamorado de ella, desde  hacia ya un par de años... cuando ellos acabaron su quinto curso, el chico Potter había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos por su "mejor amiga"... claro, además de que, la chica era bellísima, inteligente, confiable, extremadamente valiente (en su opinión), nada superficial, segura… el sentía que podría pasar toda una vida definiendo las cualidades de la chica Granger y nunca llegaría al fin… pero… el sabia que de todas las cualidades de Hermione, la mas importante para el era… la amistad… esa amistad que con el pasar de los años se fue fortaleciendo, con los peligros y aventuras… todo el tiempo juntos… es que el sabia que cuando estaban "juntos" era cuando estaban completos… y esa era una de las razones, que hizo que el se diera cuenta que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga… el sentirse tan a gusto con ella… el saber que sin ella le faltaba algo… alguien… que con ella podía hablar de todo tipo de cosas (claro siempre existían esos temas de chicos, pero ni todo es perfecto), hasta cuando tuvo su "relación" con Cho, ella se entero y dio su opinión al respecto… 

Claro que eso había terminado (si es que comenzó), en el quito curso; solo que después el, en su sexto año en Hogwarts, comenzó a sentir esas extrañas sensaciones cuando tenia a Hermione cerca, lo que lo hizo tratar de alejar esos sentimientos de el… o de su cabeza… y en uno de esos intentos termino teniendo una relación con Nicole Trych, una linda y sexy, chica de Hufflepuff… el resumió a esa corta relación como "casi desastre" la verdad es que, no había sido tan malo… claro si el no fuera estado en la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en otra… pero bueno… ya eso era pasado…  y cuando comenzó su séptimo curso, estaba totalmente dispuesto a confesarle todo a su "mejor amiga"… pero no era asunto fácil… el siempre dijo que prefería enfrentarse a Voltemort cien veces mas, antes de confesarle sus sentimientos a la persona que le gusta…

Y así fue dejando pasar el tiempo… no había progreso en su declaración… innumerables veces el se encontró en la sala común estudiando durante la noche con Hermione, a solas, pero nunca encontraba el valor… siempre olvidada lo que quería decir… y aunque como decía Dean (el era el único que sabia de sus sentimientos hacia la joven Granger, no se lo había dicho a Ron por nervios a que el pelirrojo en cualquier momento se le saliera el "secreto", pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien, así que termino contándoselo todo a Dean, que había sido, y es, un excelente oyente y confidente… nunca le había dicho a nadie… que el supiera), "ella lo sabe…" – decía el chico – "lo tiene que notar, quiero decir, es la mas inteligente de la escuela, como no se daría cuenta de la cara de idiota que pones cuando la ves?" – le dijo repetidas veces, algo que provocaba en el joven Potter un nerviosismo total… pero siempre se calmaba, pensando que ella seguía siendo su amiga… seguía tratándolo igual… así que no había nada de errado… pero… poco a poco, llego la noche del baile de fin de año… se graduaban… el había pasado toda la semana pensando en si debía o no invitarla… pero en pensar se le fue el tiempo y llego la noche del baile y no se lo había propuesto… pero al parecer, los tres iban sin parejas… 

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~_Flash Back_~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

-Harry, deja de mirarte en el espejo y vamos! – le dijo por 15º vez Ron 

-Como estoy? – volvió a preguntar visiblemente nervioso

-Ya te lo he dicho… estas muy bien… ahora vamos… - le dijo su amigo 

-Si Harry… quien me diera tener los músculos que tu tienes… la túnica te queda genial amigo… - le animo Seamus

-Digo lo mismo!! – dijo Neville – con esta panza… pero tu amigo te ves muy bien… - le dijo 

-Es que nose… - dijo el mirándose de nuevo en el espejo del cuarto, se reflejo un joven de 17 años de edad d cabellos negros alborotados, unos ojos verdes brillantes, bajo unos lentes… su túnica era de una mezcla del color azul… bastante delicada… pero masculina… y había que aceptar que le quedaba bien… el quidditch había hecho su trabajo… - ok… - dijo respirando hondo y girándose para que sus amigos – vamos!

-Todo esta genial… - dijo Ron al sentarse en una de las mesas del salón… pero el no lo escuchaba muy bien… el solo buscaba a Hermione… no la había encontrado en la sala común y pensando en que la encontraría al llegar al salón, bajo con los demás… pero al parecer la chica aun no llegaba…

-Y Hermione…? – volvió a preguntas

-Nose… ah… mira, ahí esta! – le dijo su amigo pelirrojo, con el nerviosismo típico, que venia incluido con el solo nombrar a la chica, se giro para mirarla… estaba mas hermosa que nunca… comenzando por su cabello, delicadamente recogidos en un fino moño alto, con largos, pero finos, bucles cayendo en los alrededores… su cara con un suave maquillaje en tonos pasteles… la túnica de un color lila suave, moldeada a su cuerpo, que combinaba con sus zapatos… toda ella estaba perfecta…

Ella buscaba algo con la mirada… al cruzar sus miradas, sonrió… Harry pensó que no podría ser mas feliz… se acerco a ella…

-Hermione… estas… estas perfecta! – resumió Harry, la chica sonrió susurrando un suave, pero audible – gracias - y juntos se acercaron a la mesa que compartían con Ron, Ginny, Dean y Seamus…

-Buenas noches! – saludo al chica

-Wo… Hermione!- manifestó Seamus sorprendido… 

Comenzaron a comer… y a seguir Dumbledore dio inicio al baile… "es el momento" pensaba el al escuchar que comenzaba  a sonar la música…

-Bailas Herm!? – le pregunto delicadamente

-Claro Harry! – le respondió ella sonriendo… juntos se acercaron a la improvisada, pista de baile… el solo pensaba en la manera de cómo comenzar el tema… como hacerlo… ya lo había ensayado, pero ni se acordaba de lo que anteriormente había pensado… "habla Harry… habla" – se repetía una y otra vez… se trataba de animar pensando en que Hermione parecía estar a gusto, ahí con el… además de que el también había notado que la chica también lo tenia a el como un confidente… se compenetraban mutuamente… ella lo buscaba mas a el que al mismo Ron… así que decidió comenzar…

-Herm… yo… yo quiera decirte… desde hace… yo… es que… tu… - decía ilógicamente…

-Calma Harry… - le trato de tranquilizar, pero esa sonrisa en el rostro de la chica lo ponía, inevitablemente, mas nervioso aun… - Dime!?

-Es que yo… tu me… yo quería… y quiero… desde hace tiempo yo he comenzado… quiero decir… siento… - dijo el visiblemente nervioso "si no se lo digo igual se dará cuenta con mi nerviosismo" – pensó – estoy enamorado… - dijo el por fin… ella lo miro por unos segundos, pero cuando se disponía a responder, ambos fueron interrumpidos…

-Ey, Potter… me concedes una pieza con mi pareja!? – le dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Harry sintió como todo el mundo se le venia abajo… finalmente había tenido el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos a Hermione y lo interrumpían de esa manera… no era justo… y lo peor era que Hermione no tenia pareja, ese chico estaba confundido…

-Estarás confundido Mattew! – le dijo lo mas educadamente posible, girándose para verlo… el chico era apuesto, con sus cabello castaños, ojos en una mezcla de grises y verdes… no mas alto que el… pero aun así, atractivo…

-Como estarlo… si es inconfundible! – dijo el apartándolo un poco para acercarse a Hermione

-No… es que Hermione… - dijo el algo temeroso

-Si, Hermione… - dijo el chico acercándose a Hermione mas aun… y Harry se giro exclusivamente en el momento en el cual, Mattew saludaba a la chica, que parecía algo confusa, o frustrada… con un beso en los labios… IMPOSIBLE!!! 

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~_Flash Back_~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

-IDIOTA!! IDIOTA!! y mil veces IDIOTA!! – se dijo mientras conducía sin rumbo… - Siempre es lo mismo… pensando en ella… de seguro ella ni se recuerda de ti… - dijo enojado consigo mismo… pero el sabia que lo que decía era falso… Hermione le había escrito innumerables veces… pero el ni las leía… le decía a Ron que las leyera si quería y que el mismo le respondiera diciéndole que el (Harry), estaba en alguna misión o de viaje y no sabias cuando regresaba… y con este método ya llevaba casi  6 años sin verla o hablarle… lo que menos quería el, era que ella misma le confirmara que era extremadamente feliz con otra persona que no era el… no… eso no… - ya la he olvidado… esta en el pasado… - se dijo a si mismo – Si? Hola! – dijo al contestar la llamada en su celular- dime Carol? – le dijo al descubrir que era su prometida – si… voy para allá… - le dijo finalizando la llamada y dirigiendo su automóvil al lugar de ubicación de su futura esposa…

-Y adonde vamos? – le pregunto 

-A almorzar! – dijo la chica al montarse en el carro

-Donde te apetece ir? – le pregunto – yo quisiera algo practico… nose… pizza, hamburg… 

-Es en broma cierto? – lo interrumpió la chica algo alarmada…

-Que tiene de malo?  - le respondi

-Todo…- dijo Carol – para comenzar, ambos, no podemos comer cosas tan grasosas por causa de los trajes que ya están casi acabados… y además… esa no es comida de personas nor…nose… es tan… - decía ella con su normal tono exagerado

-Ok… ok Carol, vamos a donde entonces? – le dijo tratando de sonar satisfecho

-A la Tabolata… - dijo la chica feliz 

-Pero eso es comida italiana… no? – pregunto algo desconcertado el 

-Si… es que me provoca… -dijo ella

-Pero no acabas de decir que no podíamos comer… ahg… olvídalo! – dijo el "comer cosas tan grasosas" pensó el "la pasta engorda mucho mas…" pensaba mientras se dirigían al restaurante…

-Después de comer, tenemos que ir a terminar de elegir los colores de las flores… pensé en  cambiar los colores de los manteles de fondo… - decía ella mientras revisaba una agenda que tenia sobre la mesa… Harry solo la escuchaba mientras pensaba que apenas y comenzaba el fin de semana y ya quería que llegara el Lunes para volver al trabajo… - también quiero pasar porque el padre, confirmar… y… Harry, ya trataste lo de los músicos… - pregunto la novia

-Eh… que? 

-Los músicos amor? – dijo Carol

-Ah… si… si claro… ya esta resuelto! – dijo el confuso – me das permiso un segundo cariño? – dijo levantándose de la mesa y caminando hasta el baño…

-Ron…? – lo llamo  al celular

-Harry? –

-Si, necesito un favor! – dijo Harry

-Dime… tus ordenes son  deseos… o… no… tus deseos son ordenes… - dijo el chico

-Cállate y escucha, que no tengo mucho tiempo… - dijo Harry calmado – necesito que me consigas una banda para la boda

-Música? – dijo el pelirrojo

-Si, banda de música! – dijo Harry – puedes?

-Si, claro, tranquilo, yo me encargo de eso! – dijo Ron 

-Ok… gracias! – Dijo Harry – nos vemos mas tarde! – dijo y culmino la llamada telefónica…

-Listo! – dijo Harry al sentarse en la mesa de nuevo 

-Listo que Harry… no ves que aun me falta las flores… el resto de las invitaciones… - decía algo exasperada Carol

-La música Carol… esta lista la música… - dijo Harry sonriendo – y tranquila cariño, ya veras que todo sale bien… - trato de tranquilizarla

-Nose Harry… también es la cena de mañana con mi familia… - dijo la chica

-Todo saldrá bien… ya lo veras… - dijo el joven – además, yo hoy te voy acompañar en los preparativos… juntos iremos a la decoradora, el padre, y entregar las invitaciones… te parece?

-Si… pero también faltan las de tus amigos… y como ellos no son… nor… como… no son… - decía ella sin encontrar la palabra exacta

-No son como tu, ni tu familia… - dijo Harry tranquilo 

-Eso… así que tienes que encargarte de que se vistan correctamente… y entregarles las invitaciones… -dijo la chica nerviosa

-Si… tranquila que yo ya trate de eso… les mande a hacer los trajes a la mayoría… - dijo Harry

-Y… hablando de eso, tu ayer me dijiste que querías unas invitaciones extras para algunos amigos…cierto? – dijo la chica buscando algo en su bolso – toma… aquí esta la de los Weasley – dijo dándole 8 sobres de un color crema con unos detalles en dorado… - los de Thomas, Finnigan, Marck Mclenna, Anthony Rosbel… y los demás… ahí 32 ya escritos y quiero que me digas los nombres de las personas que aun te faltan para escribirlos yo misma y agregarlos a la lista… tu sabes por causa de la comida… y todo eso – dijo la chica… "Será que la invito?" – pensaba Harry, hacia ya un par de semanas… o meses… desde que había comenzado a pensar que debería invitar a Hermione… después de todo era su mejor amiga… no era justo… pero…

-Y entonces Harry, quienes son? – le interrumpió sus pensamientos Carol

-Es una amiga… una antigua compañera del colegio… es Mione, la que… - dijo Harry aun algo pensativo

-Claro… eso seria estupendo… así la puedo conocer por fin… después de todo lo que Ron habla de ella…era tu mejor amiga, cierto? – interrumpió algo eufórica la chica

-Si… mi mejor amiga… - dijo Harry algo por lo bajo

-Bueno… nose porque no la has invitado antes… tú mejor amiga, debería de ser la madrina… - dijo Carol contenta

-Si, la madrina… - dijo Harry, "deja de pensar en estupideces" se reprendió a si mismo

-Y como se llama? – pregunto Carol interrumpiendo la cadena de pensamientos de Harry – porque no le puedo mandar la invitación diciendo "para Mione", o si?

-No… es que yo no se… quiero decir… - "decídete" – se repetía una y otra vez

-No sabes que amor? Esto es algo que tiene que ser… es tu mejor amiga, cierto? Como no podrías invitarla? – le dijo su novia

-Cierto… como no podría…!? – dijo algo desanimado – bueno… ella se lla…

-Aquí esta su cuenta Sr.! – lo interrumpió el mesero

-Nosotros no hemos pedido la cuenta… es que nos esta botando… quiere que nos vallamos? – Carol se altero enseguida… "De nuevo no!!" – Harry ya estaba algo acostumbrado a las malcriadeces de su novia, esta no era la primera vez que hacia algún espectáculo en público…

-Carol, fui yo quien pidió la cuenta… cuando fui al baño! – dijo Harry para calmarla

-Que? – pregunto Carol

-Si, yo pase por la caja y la mande a pedir… eso es todo… - dijo Harry

-Ah… ok… siendo así! – dijo la chica sentándose de nuevo en su antiguo puesto

Estaba fastidiado, hacia ya casi una hora desde que había llegado con Carol a que la Sra. de la decoración del salón, y aun Carol seguía intentando decidirse por el color de mantel de fondo de la mesa… el había tratado de ayudar… pero al parecer su opinión no contaba mucho en esos aspectos… 

-Voy a tomar algo… - anuncio levantándose del sofá que compartía con su prometida

-Tráeme un jugo… - dijo la chica algo histérica por su propia indecisión – porfa! – le dijo 

-ok… - le respondió saliendo del local… calles de Londres… eran siempre todos iguales pero a la vez tan distintas… las centenas de personas… los carros… las tiendas… ruido… hasta su ruido le gustaba… el sabia que existían millones de lugares hermosos y paradisíacos en el mundo para vivir… pero para el, su mundo era Londres… el sentía que si tenia que vivir en algún lugar… ese lugar era Londres…!!!

Comenzó a pasear lentamente por la transitada calle… sin mirar ha algo especifico, ni con alguna idea de donde ir… solo quería pasear… solo que la palabra pasear no venia sola para el… venia acompañada de "recuerdos"…

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~_Flash Back_~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

-Harry, por fin te encuentro… - dijo con la respiración entre cortada por la corrida su mejor amigo al verlo en las cercanías del bosque prohibido…

-Dime Ron!? – su tono de voz era triste, desconsolado… y tenia cierta ira, resentimiento…

-Que te pasa Harry? – le pregunto visiblemente preocupado

-Nada… - dijo algo cortante

-Seguro? No te pasa nada?

-Nada… no me pasa nada! – repitió rápidamente 

-Ok… ok… veo… -dijo por lo bajo su amigo pelirrojo

-Ves que? – pregunto con el mismo tono de voz

-Que… es que… me decepcionas… - dijo Ron algo temeroso por la reacción de Harry 

-Te decepciono?? – pregunto serio

-Si… yo pensaba que eras capas de mas… después de todo lo que has hecho… derrotaste a Voltemort hace un par de semanas… demostraste ser muchísimo mas valiente que cualquier otro… que muchos… y aun así… vas a perder a la persona que amas… todo  por… cobardía… - dijo algo dudoso lo ultimo

-No… si… yo se lo dije Ron… - dijo triste

-Que? – pregunto el pelirrojo desconcertado

-Si… pero espera… como es que te enteraste? – pregunto Harry

-Bueno… Dean me dijo… aunque déjame decirte amigo… no es secreto para nadie que te mueres por Hermione… - dijo Ron sonriente

-Gracias por hacérmelo saber… -dijo Harry irónicamente

-Quiero decir… -trato de agregar Ron

-No Ron… ya no importa…de todas formas, ella, yo se lo dije ayer… en el baile, y… a que no adivinas cual fue su respuesta? – dijo Harry serio

-Te dijo que si? O que tu también le gustas… o algo de ese genero… - arriesgo el pelirrojo, aunque el sabia que ese animo de Harry no era una buena señal…

-No… - dijo enojado – se beso con su nuevo novio en mis narices… esa fue su respuesta Ron… esa!! – dijo algo alterado

-Pero…Novio? – pregunto desconcertado el pelirrojo

-Si… es novia de  Mattew Deymon… - dijo 

-Pero… - Ron estaba bastante desconcertado con la novedad –  estas seguro?

-Como no estarlo Ron…? Se besaron frente a mi… son novios… - dijo Harry

-Por eso es que te fuiste así tan de repente del baile… - dijo Ron

-Que querías? Que me quedara a continuar haciendo el ridículo… verlos bailar… besarse… no… no… - dijo Harry algo frustrado con la situación

-Pero… ella te estaba buscando… aun lo hace… te anda buscando desde ayer… ella también abandono el baile, solo que, supongo, no te encontró… - dijo Ron

-No la quiero volver a ver…. No ahora Ron… tienes que ayudarme a que no me encuentre… - dijo Harry

-Pero… como? Porque? – 

-Porque crees Ron… le confesé que estoy enamorado de ella, y ella me da la noticia de que tienen novio… no te parece motivo suficiente? – le dijo

-Bueno pero… 

-pero nada… me vas a ayudar o no? 

-Si… claro… tienes alguna idea? – pregunto Ron

-Solo necesito que la entretengas unos minutos para yo poder entrar a la sala común, después, voy a mi cuarto y busco la capa… eso será suficiente… - dijo Harry serio

-Seguro…? – pregunto Ron, el asintió – y después como nos encontraremos?

-Yo te buscare… cuando ella no este, iré a tu vagón… - dijo Harry y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, seguido por Ron de cerca…

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~_FlashBack_~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

-Hace tanto tiempo… - peno en voz alta – me hizo tanto daño… y yo aun… yo aun la quiero… - recordó como en el viaje de regreso a Londres la había visto… bajo su capa, duro horas observándola… preguntando por el… la preocupación estampada en su rostro… y debe aceptar que mas de una vez tuvo el deseo de decirle que estaba ahí, a su lado… pero siempre lo frenaba el recuerdo de la noche anterior… el beso… era mucho… muy reciente…

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Espero que te guste!!! Gracias por tu opinión ****Arabella-G-Potter-Black****!!!**** Y espero que sepas que continuo contando con ella para este cap…!!**

**Hasta Pronto!!!**

 :) :) :)

*******

******

*****


	3. Conociendo a la Familia

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black****: **Gracias una vez mas por tu opinión… y, tu crees que Harry debió exigirle a Hermione una explicación??... ya veras que sucedió…  ya lo veras, y espero que te guste!! Un gran Beso!! Chauu!! **:) :)**

**Iory Saotome****: **Me encanta que te agrade mi historia... y espero que te continué gustando...!! Chao... besos!!

**Las Merodeadoras****:** gracias por tu R/R...  y si, opino igual que tu, también creo que Harry actuó demasiado precipitado... pero, ya verán… todo tiene su motivo y sus consecuencias…

Espero que te guste el ff!!! Y que continúes dejando tus mensajes… Y H/Hr, también es mi pareja favorita, así que… ya sabes algo  del fin…

Hasta Pronto!!!

**ººº**

**ºº**

**º**

**Capitulo 3**

**Conociendo a la Familia**

-Buenas tardes, me da dos jugos de naranja!? – le pregunto a un joven al llegar a un pequeño caf

-Si, claro… - dijo amablemente el joven dando medía vuelta para ir a buscar el pedido… observo a su alrededor, el pequeño lugar estaba casi lleno, vio a un anciano en la mesa a su lado… unas mesas mas allá estaba una pareja, de una edad  no muy avanzada… podría decir que eran de unos 48 a 50 años… y aceptaba que le eran extrañamente familiares… se sorprendió un poco al notar que la Sra. lo miraba y le hacia indicaciones a su pareja para que lo observara también, y luego comenzar a buscar algo en su chaqueta… 

-Toma Carol! – le dijo unos minutos después cuando le entregaba su jugo a Carol

-Gracias cielo… - dijo la chica tomando de su jugo y, Harry noto, un poco mas relajada…

-Ya te decidiste? – le pregunto suavemente

-Si… si, ya me decidí… tuve mucha ayuda… por suerte mi prima vino y me ayudo a elegir el color…

-Tu prima? – pregunto Harry

-Si… Mimi paso por aquí! – Dijo Carol sonriente – justo cuando tú saliste, ella llego y me ayudo a elegir… ella siempre sabe tomar las decisiones...

-Pero… como sabia ella que tu estabas aquí? – pregunto 

-La llame… - dijo Carol – te digo, ella llego ayer… no estaba haciendo nada, le pregunte si me podía venir a ayudar… y como se que a ella le encanta todo esto de la decoración… la llame! – dijo la chica

-Y donde esta? Para así conocerla!! – 

-Se tuvo que ir… parece que su papá la llamo… una emergencia…

-Algo grave? – pregunto Harry

-No, creo que no! – dijo su novia sonriente, se acerco a darle un beso y le dijo – vamos cariño, aun tenemos mucho que hacer!!

-Si… vamos! – dijo Harry…

"quienes eran?" – se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras estaba en su carro esperando a Carol que había entrado a la floristería a verificar los encargos… - "yo se que los conozco, pero de donde? Si los conozco es porque eran magos… serian del ministerio…o será que eran antiguos mortifagos?" – Pensó – "no… no  podrían ser… además de que no lo parecían… es mas, me parecen extremadamente buenas personas… se me hicieron conocidos…muy conocidos…" – ya habían ido a la iglesia, y pasado a que el Chef para rever el menú… estaba algo agotado… - "pero fue tan sospechoso la manera como me miraron, y luego el Sr., llamo por teléfono… YA Harry!! Deja la paranoia!!" – pensó y vio como su novia se acercaba a su carro… 

-Y que vamos a hacer? Para donde vamos?  - le pregunto Ron, eran casi las nueve y ellos se habían encontrado con Dean en un restaurante para cenar y después salir los tres…

-Nose… yo no puedo hasta muy tarde… mañana voy a encontrarme con Ginny… - dijo Dean, Ron lo miro enojado, pero no dijo nada al respecto… Dean y Ginny ya llevaban saliendo varios meses, y Ron parecía comenzar a aceptarla…

-Y yo estoy muerto… hoy estuve todo el día haciendo cosas con Carol… y para terminar la clase de baile… - dijo Harry recostándose en su silla

-Clase de baile? – pregunto Dean

-Si… tu sabes… yo no soy muy bueno en ese campo… y Carol quiso… tu sabes… - dijo Harry

-Y como esta Carol? Esta bien? – pregunto Ron

-Si… ella esta bien… - dijo Harry

-Eso es lo que interesa – dijo el pelirrojo, los otros dos lo miraron pero no hicieron ningún comentario… - vamos  a tomarnos algo…!? – propuso Ron

-Por mi… todo bien… pero hasta temprano… - dijo Dean

-No… yo no, prefiero irme a casa… 

-Eso es el matrimonio… eso es lo que hace… - comento en broma Ron

-Vamos… - dijo Harry para evitar otra sesión de las bromas de Ron… 

***+~º~+*+~º~+*+~º~+***

-Ya estas en casa cariño? – Carol lo llamo al celular

-Si… estoy algo cansado y decidí venirme a descansar… - le respondi

-Lastima… porque mi prima quería que fuéramos con ella a tomarnos algo en algún café… - propuso Carol

-Quisiera Carol, pero es que estoy cansadísimo… discúlpame con ella… dile que nos vemos mañana en su cena de familia… - dijo Harry – además… deberías tu de salir con ella… las dos solas, y así… nose… se ponen al día con las "novedades"… - recomendó Harry

-Cierto… tienes razón amor… tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos!! – Acepto la chica – bueno… entonces nos vemos mañana cielo!? 

-Si… nos vemos mañana! – dijo Harry 

-Muchos besos amor! – 

-Igual Carol… igual! – dijo Harry terminando la llamada… "deja de pensar en Hermione… ya pasaron años…"

-No la habías olvidado? Ah Harry Potter…? no la habías olvidado? – se pregunto 

**º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^**

-Buenas noches hijo! – lo saludo su futura suegra cuando lo vio llegar a la casa de los Welling, para la cena de familia

-Buenas noches… Como esta Marta? – la saludo 

-Mejor que nunca… - dijo la Sra.

-Amor! – saludo Carol saliendo de una puerta lateral – porque tardaste tanto?

-Es que tuve unos problemas en la casa… - dijo saludándola con un beso en los labios – discúlpame!

-No tengo nada que disculpar!! – Dijo la chica sonriendo – ven… voy a presentarte a mi familia… - dijo llevándolo de la mano hasta el comedor donde estaban unas 7 personas sentadas… - familia, este es mi prometido… Harry estos son mis tíos, Dereck, Alice, Tom… – Harry iba saludando a cada persona individualmente…  pero  se detuvo al llegar a Tom, que tenia a su esposa al lado… Carol la presento como Ann… eran los mismo del café del día anterior… 

-Yo… ustedes… - intento decir

-Se conocen? – pregunto Carol

-Creo… -dijo Harry

-Si… ayer creo que nos vimos en un café… - dijo Tom

-Pero tengo la impresión de que yo ya los conozco… pero no me acuerdo… - dijo Harry

-No creo… - dijo el padre de Carol – con lo dedicado que eres tu al trabajo y ellos que se la pasan todo el tiempo de viaje… dudo que se conozcan… - intervino el futuro suegro…

-Si… debe ser una confusión… - dijo la Sra.

-Bueno… ven Harry para que conozcas a mi prima… a Mimi! – Dijo Carol – ella y mi abuela están en la cocina… ven… - Harry fue una vez mas conducido para la cocina… pero el susto fue el que el se llevo al ver quien estaba dentro… quien era "Mimi"… rápidamente se soltó de Carol y emprendió una carrera para el baño del piso superior…

-Mimi… este es mi Prometido… - dijo Carol haciendo señas para atrás de ella misma… señalando el aire…

-Quien? – pegunto su prima

-Har… mi cielo? – dijo dando un leve giro y encontrarse con el espacio vació dejado por el chico Potter… 

-Perfecto Carol… el hombre invisible! – bromeo sonriente su  prima

-Pero… el… - Carol parecía confusa… 

-En serio Caro, quien es el futuro esposo de mi primita? – pregunto 

-Nose… seguro que fue al baño… voy a buscarlo… -dijo Carol saliendo en búsqueda de su novio

*+~º~+*+~º~+*

-Harry… cielo? Estas bien? 

-Si… bueno… no… es que… es que no estoy muy bien del estomago… - dijo Harry desde dentro del baño… 

-Pero es algo grave cielo? – pregunto Carol

-No… esto se me pasa… tranquila… 

-Te estamos esperando para cenar… - informo su novia

-NO… no… no me esperen… no vale la pena… comiencen sin mi… yo voy en cuanto mejore… ok preciosa?

-Seguro? Pero es que esta cena fue hecha para ti… para que mi familia te conociera! – dijo Carol

-Yo se Cielo… pero… seguro que el almuerzo me hizo mal… pero yo voy dentro de poco… - dijo Harry

-Ok… pero no tardes… y cualquier cosa me avisas… ok?

-Ok! – dijo el y con alivio escucho como su novia bajaba las escalera… "Por poco" – pensó "ella… ella… porque ella" – hablaba en susurros, estaba caminando en círculos en el baño… tenia que salir de esa casa… salir sin que ella lo viera… - "como es posible que sea su prima… Mimi… ella… por dios…" – dio una vista al baño, solo había una ventana junto a la bañera que daba al frente de la casa… se acerco y vio los carros estacionados, y un gran árbol que cubría casi todo el frente… el árbol estaba justo frente a la ventana… - será que puedo…? – se pregunto… era algo alto… vamos a intentarlo… - "además de que no tardaran en venir a ver si estoy bien… ya deben de estar terminando de comer… decídete Harry…"- se acerco decidido a la ventana, y comenzó a salir… la pierna izquierda… poco a poco… ya casi… - llegue!! – dio un pequeño grito de euforia… aunque debía decir que su situación no era muy favorable… estaba a unos 8 metros de altura, sobre un árbol, en la casa de sus futuros suegros… 

Continuo moviéndose en el árbol, con cuidado… pero en unos de esos movimientos una rama cayo… cayo haciendo un gran estrépito contra el suelo… - OH no… regresa… regresa… - dijo cuando noto que por el ruido las alarmas de su carro y el de su futuro suegro se habían activado… - rápido Harry! – se decía haciendo el recorrido de regreso al baño… justo cuando comenzaba a entrar en el baño escucho como abrían la puerta y salían personas de la casa hablando alto…

-Que fue eso? – Era el padre de Carol – quien anda ahí?

-Será un ladrón Alfred – comento Dereck, el tío de Carol 

-Tu crees Dereck? – dijo alarmada Marta

-Es posible… como están las cosas ahora… seria muy posible… - dijo el Sr., con aire dramático… 

-Siendo así… no le voy a dejar las cosas tan fáciles… - dijo el Sr. Welling, entro a la casa corriendo y unos segundos después salio con una arma… Harry veía todo desde la ventana del baño, y pensaba en la suerte que tuvo al poder haber conseguido llegar a tiempo…

-No tío… - intervino la prima "Mimi" algo preocupada… Harry se alejo de la ventana… y se sentó en el suelo… - que hago ahora? – se pregunto… escucho como cerraban la puerta de la casa, y asustado escucho que subían las escaleras… y no era una sola persona… - que hago? – miro a su alrededor… - ya se… - dijo acercándose a la bañera…

*************

-Amor, estas bien? – pregunto Carol

-Si… ya estoy mejor… - dijo, con una voz algo aguda, diferente a la del propio…

-Harry que tienes? – escucho la voz de Marta…

-Harry? – escucho que preguntaban

-Si… no sabias? – dijo Marta

-No… Carol siempre habla de el como "cielo… príncipe… amorcito…" todo menos Harry… - dijo la chica

-Pues… si, es Harry… - dijo Marta, al parecer eran las únicas personas que estaban ahí… justo en ese momento Harry se estaba arrodillado frente a la sanita con un pote de champú en sus manos, y de un momento para otro comenzó a vaciarlo sobre la sanita… provocando un sonido bastante… desagradable… idéntico al de alguien que esta bastante mal del estomago…

-Harry… hijo… eso no parece… - dijo Marta

-Cielo, quieres algo? – pregunto Carol

-No… no Carol… ya estoy mejor… gracias… - con el mismo tono de voz agudo

-Pero no puedes salir? Es que mis tíos y prima se van… quería que mi prima te viera por lo menos… - dijo Carol

-Pues… creo que va a tener que ser… que ser otro día… dile que me disculpe… pero… - en ese momento volvió a apretar el pote, repitiendo el sonido…

-Si…. Creo que será lo mejor… -dijo Carol alarmada

-Si… -dijo el rezando porque no le reconociera la voz y porque se fueran rápido… 

-Bueno… fue un placer Harry… - escucho que le hablaba… ella le hablaba…

-Igual… y siento mucho no haber podido conocerte… -dijo con su voz diferente, pero aun sonando educado…

-No te preocupes… ahora es que vamos a tener oportunidad de vernos… - dijo cortésmente… esa era ella… era la misma… siempre educada… perfecta… "para de pensar así… ya basta!!" – se detuvo…

-Si… muchas oportunidades… -dijo, "espero que no muchas" penso 

***+~º~+*+~º~+*+~º~+***

-Hasta que en fin… ya estas mejor Harry? – le pregunto Carol al verlo bajar las escaleras

-Si… ya estoy mejor… - dijo Harry acercándose a abrazarla, pero ella se subió a un escalón para quedar a su altura y el quedo de espaldas a la entrada de la casa…

-Me alegro… pero es una lastima porque… justo ahora se acaban de ir todos… - dijo Carol

-Si… una lastima… -dijo Harry, el había esperado hasta escuchar a la última persona despedirse para después bajar…

-…culpen, es que deje mi bolso…  - alguien entraba de nuevo en la casa… y ese era el alguien del quien el se había escondido toda la noche en el baño… 

-Que bueno que regresaste Mimi… este es mi prometido… Harry… Harry Potter… - dijo Carol alegremente

-Harry!? – la sorpresa de la chica era perceptible hasta en la voz… - eres tu!? – pero la chica no era la única que se mostraba extraña, porque su reacción no se hizo esperar… el fuese querido evitarlo, pero le fue imposible… el nunca pudo evitar reprimir ese mar de sensaciones, emociones, que lo invadían cada vez que Hermione le hablaba, miraba… o simplemente estaba cerca… - eres tu? –repitió la chica… el se dio medía vuelta para así, quedar frente a frente con su "antiguo" amor…

-Si… soy yo – pudo conseguir articular… estaba tan… tan hermosa… un poco mas alta que la ultima vez que la vio… sus cabellos le llegaban un poco mas abajo de los hombros, lisos y tan castaños como antes… delgada, podría decirse que un poco mas que antes… pero el cuerpo… había cambiando… ya no era esa niña que los acompañaba para todos lados, con su uniforme de Hogwarts… no… era una mujer… llevaba unos pantalones blancos, una camisa algo ajustada roja con finas líneas blancas… y una chaqueta blanca al igual que los zapatos… toda ella se veía muy bien…

Sin poder evitarlo… sin darse cuenta… y mucho antes de que diera por ello, ya ella lo tenia abrazado… estaba abrazándola una vez mas… ese olor tan  propio de ella, tan particular… y tan extrañado por el… el cabello de ella rozaba su nariz… correspondió al abrazo… como no hacerlo… era como antes… por primera vez en mucho tiempo… se sentía completo…

-Como has estado? – no pudo evitar preguntar mientras la abrazaba

-…te he extrañado tanto… - fue la respuesta de la chica, que aun lo abrazaba… pero de repente se separo de el, y en su cara estaba expresada una gran furia… enojo… - mejor amigo? Eso es lo que decías ser… no? – soltó la chica indignada, el la miro algo confundido… "eso era lo primero que ella le decía?, después de no verse por tantos años… eso era lo que le decía…? Le reclamaba… y ella… que le partió el corazón… lo cambio por otro… que decía ella a eso?"

-Tu también decías serlo… - contesto el…

-Disculpen… me he perdido de algo? – interrumpió Carol, que aun estaba detrás de Harry

-Eh… Carol… si… 

-No… nada Carol! Nada de importante…  - interrumpió Hermione

-Nada de importante… claro… - agrego con sarcasmo – nada de importante para ti… - el ahora estaba enojado, pero la chica no se quedaba atrás…

-Cállate! – le dijo Hermione por lo bajo

-Explíquenme! – exigió Carol

-Te explico luego preciosa… -dijo Harry ignorando a Hermione y girándose para acercarse a su novia…

-No… explíquenme ahora! – dijo Carol seria

-No hay nada que explicar prima… - Hermione hablo con algo de tristeza en la voz… - solo que… yo conocí a tu novio en… en… 

-En la universidad… -dijo Harry

-Si… universidad… - dijo Hermione, Harry sabia que Hermione no le había dicho a toda su familia que era bruja…

-Y no nos damos muy bien… eso es todo… - dijo Harry serio

-Pero porque…? – pregunto Carol, parecía que estaba decidida a saberlo todo…

-Porque… porque… 

-Porque ella no acepto que yo le ganara en la presentación de un trabajo… no acepta la derrota… - mintió Harry

-Derrota? – dijo Hermione seria

-Si… derrota… yo te gane… eso fue todo… - dijo Harry girándose para hacerle señas de que dejara todo por ahí… que se callara… pero el se olvidaba de que esa era Hermione Granger…!!

-Tu no me ganaste! Fui yo quien te gano… - le dijo Hermione

-Ok… tu ganaste… satisfecha…? – dijo Harry, lo que menos quería era otra discusión

-Pero… quien los viera no los reconocía… Harry Potter, el famoso abogado, y Hermione Granger la gran doctora, discutiendo por una pelea estudiantil… - dijo Carol –exijo que hagan las pases!!

-NO! – dijeron ambos – imposible!

-Nada es imposible! – Dijo la chica – anden… las pases…- pasaron unos minutos y nadie hablo… así que ella agrego sonriendo – hagan las pases, porque quieran o no… Herm, tus padres ya se fueron y Harry te va a tener que llevar… mi padre ya tomo de mas como para salir a llevarte… - dijo tratando de parecer inocente…

-Con el? Nunca! – dijo la chica

-Yo tampoco te quiero llevar… - agrego el chico Potter

-Pues vas a tener que hacerlo cariño, yo no puedo salir porque mañana tengo cosas que hacer… y además… su casa queda en el camino a la tuya… anda… -le pidió inocentemente, Harry no se podía resistir…

-Ok… ok… pero solo porque tu me lo pides… - dijo dándole un leve beso en los labios y caminando a buscar su chaqueta y las llaves de su carro…

-Yo no quiero irme con el… - dijo Hermione

-Herm… te aseguro que el no ha de ser el mismo que discutió contigo en la universidad… el es muy simpático… porque crees que me quiero casar con el? Además, te seguro que si le das una nueva oportunidad te caerá mejor… - dijo Carol acercándose a despedirse de su prima

-Lo dudo… - dijo Hermione

-Vamos? – dijo Harry desde la puerta, Hermione se giro y lo desafió con la mirada acercándose a el

-Claro… "primito" – dijo lo ultimo con algo de sarcasmo, justo cuando pasaba por su lado…

**ººº**

**ºº**

**º**

Que les pareció el tercer capitulo??? Harry y Hermione "Primos" políticos…? Parte de una misma familia…??

Que pequeño es el mundo!!! No les parece?

Espero sus r/r… para continuar!!!

Hasta Pronto!!!

**

*


	4. Preguntas… evitando respuestas!

********

****

********

****

********

****

**Capitulo 4**

**Preguntas… evitando respuestas!!**

-Cual es el tuyo? – pregunto Hermione

-El Azul… - dijo Harry

-Pero… es igual al de mi tío, porque?

-Porque lo compramos juntos… sabes como es tu tío… y Carol quería que me comprara un carro mas… mas familiar… - dijo el

-Mas familiar? Este es un carro deportivo… - dijo mientras se montaba en el BMW de Harry, que, ciertamente, era deportivo…

-Yo se que es un carro deportivo… pero es que al final me decidí por este… le dije a tu prima que yo, aun, no quería algo familiar… que no estaba listo para pensar en eso… - dijo el algo más sereno…

-Aun? – pregunto la chica

-No tengo tiempo para pensar en eso por ahora… - dijo Harry poniendo el carro en marcha

-Tiempo para eso? – Dijo Hermione, estaba impresionada… - hablas de familia como si fuera un cargo… un trabajo…

-No es eso… es que… nose… aun no…mas adelante! – dijo el dando por terminada la conversación… - donde vives?

-En la casa de mis padres… solo estoy de paso! Vine solo para la… para la boda! – dijo Hermione… -

-Pasa algo?

-No… es que… todos estos años me he preguntado… que… que te hice para que no me quieras ni ver… no me escribes… nunca estas para mi… no quieres ni saber de mi… - dijo la chica

-Yo si quiero saber de ti… - agrego rápidamente "mas de lo que debería" – penso

-Que sabes?

-Se mucho… se que eres aurora… que hiciste curso de LJM (Leyes Jurídicas Mágicas) que acabas de terminar tu curso de medí bruja… vives en Francia… - dijo – se lo suficiente…que eres la mejor en el departamento de aurores… y se que estas bien…

-Bien? Bien? – repitió ella enojada – no… no sabes nada… dime tu… como te sentirías al perder a tu mejor amigo… y no digo por muerte… no… yo aun no se cual seria peor… tu me ignoras… me evitas Harry! Y eso me duele… - dijo la chica triste

-Pues yo… yo no… - no sabia que decir… el sabia porque había estado evitándola todos estos años… y ella también sabia el porque…

-No… tranquilo… no tienes que decir nada… si así lo quisiste, no tengo nada a reclamarte! – dijo la chica mirando por su ventana…

-Pero yo…

-Acelera Harry! – pidió ella, cambiando de tema bruscamente

-Que acelere? para que?

-Acelera y veras… - le dijo ella, el hizo lo que la chica le mando… y segundos después estaban en una especie de montaña rusa… sentía ese hormigueo en el estomago que viene cuando se esta en la caída… es genial…

-Genial! – dijo el

-Si… a mí desde niña me encanta… - dijo Hermione

-Nunca lo había hecho antes… es mas… te digo que si algún día lo repito y Carol esta conmigo… le da algo… se muere… - dijo Harry en broma

-Bueno si… mi prima siempre fue mas retraída que yo… mas estricta con las cosas… - dijo Hermione algo seria de nuevo

-Yo aun no he conocido a persona mas estricta que tu… tu siempre cumpliste las reglas… siempre todo tan… - dijo Harry

-Yo? cumplir las reglas? – Ironizo la chica, pero ahora sonreía – Harry, quien era la que los acompañaba en sus aventuras en el colegio?

-Bueno, tu… pero era porque nosotros te metíamos en ellas… a ti nunca te gusto lo de ir contra las normas… - dijo Harry

-Pero igual lo hacia… -dijo la chica – y no me arrepiento… - agrego sonriente… pero luego, invadió el tema tan repentinamente, que Harry quedo sorprendido - porque Harry? Porque me dejaste de hablar…? Porque me ignoraste todo este tiempo? – le pregunto con seriedad

-Como que "porque"? – respondió el igual de serio que ella

-Que quieres decir? Que te hice? – pregunto la chica

-Como que, que… olvi… no quiero hablar de eso ahora Hermione! Ok? – dijo el

-Pero Harry… -

-Y en que estas trabajando ahora? – le cambio de tema

-Que… ahg… - bufo enojada la chica… pero respondió la pregunta del chico – ahora estoy de "vacaciones" aunque antes de venir estaba con algo de unas minas que están en Escocia… sabes cuales son?

-Nose… me imagino que serán las de Thorin… - comento el chico

-Si… pero son muy complejas… y la parte que estoy estudiando… es muy interesante, pero es mas difícil encontrar las informaciones porque todos los relatos y hechos relacionados con ellas vienen en unas runas muy antiguas que son particularmente difíciles… pero ya estoy trabajando en eso… - dijo la chica

-Necesitas ayuda? – le pregunto – yo tuve casi un año de Runas en la academia y… se puede decir que me gusto… si quieres te ayudo? – se ofreció deteniendo el carro en una avenida bastante grande…

-Porque te detienes? Yo no vivo aquí? – Hermione miraba para ambos lados tratando de reconocer el sitio

-Yo se… es solo que, tu si cenaste… - dijo saliendo del auto – vienes?

-Para donde… ah, ya se… comida rápida… - dijo la chica saliendo también del carro

-Claro! – dijo el – pero te pido un favor… - dijo, la joven asintió – no le digas nada a Carol… es que… digamos que…

-Yo se que a ella no le gusta nada de esto… tranquilo, no le digo… - dijo Hermione dando medía vuelta para entrar al restaurante…

**ºººººººººººº**

-Y como se conocieron tu y Carol?

-Bueno… yo… en el trabajo… yo trabajo para tu tío! – dijo Harry mientras comía

-Trabajas para mi tío? – Pregunto la chica – pero tu no eres abogado… tu eres auror…

-Pero estudie informática, abogacía y administración… tuve que hacer cursos intensivos para estudiar… me lo exigieron… yo trabajo en el departamento de muggles… - dijo el

-Pero… porque… a ti que siempre te encanto nuestro mundo… porque dejarlo? –

-Tuve mis razones… - dijo el, pero le pareció que estaba a ser descortés, así que agrego – digamos que habían cosas en el mundo mágico, a las que no me convenía ver…

-Como que?

-Cosas…

-Cuales cosas?

-Cosas… - dijo Harry con algo de desdicha…

-Amor… estas enamorado…

-Que? – pregunto algo desconcertado

-Harry… yo te conozco… no me hacia pasar por tu mejor amiga… yo se como eres… y esa carita tuya… estabas o estas enamorado de alguien…? – le dijo la chica, el aun continuaba asombrado

-Yo…!?? Pero… no… eso no fue! – dijo rápidamente

-AH… entonces si fue por amor… es por amor que le huyes al mundo mágico… - dijo ella seria, pero no enojada…

-Te estoy diciendo que no fue por eso… - dijo Harry

-Harry… - dijo ella perspicaz

-Ok… ok… - acepto el… "igual, ya tu sabes hasta de quien… para que sigues con este teatro…?" – pensó el algo enojado

-Y… desde cuando? – pregunto ella

-Tu crees que yo me enamoro cada vez que se me antoja… el amor es algo que solo ocurre pocas veces… y yo estoy enamorado… - dijo el serio

-Estas? – pregunto ella seria

-Si… - dijo casi sin pensar

-Y Carol…? Te vas a casar con ella y no la amas? –

-Quien te dijo eso?

-Me acabas de decir que estas enamorado de otra! – dijo ella

-No… estaba… estaba enamorado de otra… pero yo quiero a tu prima… - dijo el serio

-Ah… estabas… - dijo ella – de quien?

-De la misma… - dijo el – estoy enamorado desde mi sexto curso de la misma persona… - dijo Harry mirándola directamente, y hablaba con seriedad…

-Desde entonces…!? – dijo ella asombrada… - pero ya no…?

-No… - dijo mas rápido de lo debido "mentiroso" – se dijo a si mismo – ya no… - agrego… luego sonrió y dijo – y tu… que me cuentas?

-En realidad… no mucho… - dijo ella – pero tranquilo, que si algún día yo me llego a casar, no te vas a enterar como yo me entere… - dijo la chica bromeando, aunque había un sentimiento extraño en su mirada…

-Me vas a decir que no estas enamorada… - dijo el sonriendo "porque le pregunto eso… estupido" – se dijo a si mismo

-Yo no he dicho eso… - dijo ella, y esta vez fue su vez de cambiar de tema – Y Ron? Yo he hablado mas con el, que contigo, pero… según me dijo esta bien…

-Si… esta bien… medio loco, pero bien! – Dijo Harry sonriendo – hablando de Ron, porque no vas el Miércoles a la cena en la casa de los Weasley, yo invite a Carol… ellos la quieren conocer y todo eso… pero seguro que la Sra. Weasley le encantara verte… y a Ginny ni se diga…

-Seguro? – pregunto tratando de sonar dudosa, pero la sonrisa la delataba

-Claro… - dijo el

-En realidad… me encantaría… - acepto sonriente… - pero… que le diremos a Carol…? Como es que los Weasley me conocen?

-Eso es lo de menos… le decimos que como estudiamos juntos, conocías a Ron, y fuiste varias veces a cenar en mi antigua casa… y por eso conoces a los Weasley… a todos… - dijo Harry

-Ok… si tu crees que se creerá eso… por mi, perfecto… - dijo Hermione, luego agrego algo curiosa - … pero… y los Weasley no conocen a Carol?

-No… es decir, la conoce Ron, Ginny y los gemelos… pero de resto… no… sabes, son brujos y Carol no… confuso… pero quedamos en que vamos a cenar todos en la madriguera el miércoles… - respondió Harry, Hermione no agrego nada… solo se quedo algo pensativa mientras acababa su helado…

-Hasta la puerta de su casa señorita!! – dijo cuando le abrió la puerta del carro para ayudarla a bajarse

-Gracias! – Le dijo riendo – y Harry… sabes que ayer mis padres creyeron verte?

-Si?

-Si, me dijeron que pensaron verte en un caf

-Ah… entonces si eran ellos… - dijo el chico, pero ante la confusión de Hermione agrego… - yo también los vi, solo que… digamos que no los reconocí del todo…

-Ah… ok… - dijo pensativa, luego dijo - Harry? Te molesta si te hago una pregunta?

-No… claro que no… - dijo el chico

-Porque cambiarlo todo… todo lo que te gusta… tu siempre fuiste alguien sencillo… no te gustaba exhibirte… y ahora, según me dijiste en el restaurante, sales en las revistas, tienes carros deportivos, que cambias a cada rato… dejas el mundo mágico… te mudaste de la casa de Lupin… tienes mas de 3 años que no vuelas… un juego quiero decir… porque? - dijo Hermione, hablo con prisa, para evitar ser interrumpida…

-… si… pero… todo tiene su razón… y la mudanza fue por Carol… ella siempre quiso que yo viviera solo… y tu tío es quien se la pasa queriendo cambiarme el carro… y a mi… no me molesta… - dijo simplemente, "mentiroso una vez mas… yo odio todo eso…"

-No te dejes gobernar por ellos, Harry… te lo digo yo, que soy de su familia… porque sino… dentro de poco serás, lo que ellos quieran… - dijo Hermione seria, luego sonrió y agrego – se tu mismo… así me… así le gustas a todo el mundo… siendo tu mismo…

-Es mas? Que haces tu trabajando como abogado? Tu, uno de los mejores aurores del ministerio trabajando y viviendo como muggle? – dijo

-Que te puedo decir… me gusta… además, yo no soy un abogado normal, yo estoy en una misión… solo que, aunque no lo creas, existen muchos magos que comenten errores y culpan a los muggles… y ese es mi trabajo… identificar esos casos y comunicárselo al ministerio… y eso, como te digo, me gusta… - dijo "mentiroso"

-Harry…

-Ok… ok… lo detesto… pero… es lo mejor… no quiero arriesgar nada mas… - dijo serio

-A veces hace falta arriesgar Harry… y tu, mejor que nadie sabes eso… - dijo la chica amistosamente – bueno… mejor entro… ya se hace tarde…

-Si… y yo mañana tengo trabajo y cosas que hacer para la boda… es todo un trabajo casarse, quien lo diría? – trato de bromear… pero ninguno de los dos, siquiera, sonri

-Si… quien lo diría… - dijo la chica dando medía vuela y acercándose a la entrada de la casa, Harry se encamino a su auto, y cuando estaba dentro de este, bajo el vidrio y le dijo…

-Tu… - dijo en tono seguro y audible

-Yo que? – pregunto la joven

-Tu… eres tu… - dijo Harry sonriendo – hasta mañana Hermione!

****

****

****

**ººº**

**ºº**

**º**

**Hermi De Harry****:** Entonces te imaginabas que la prima "Mimi" era Herm?? (solo espero no haber sido tan obvia!!) :) :) … Sobre este nuevo capitulo, solo espero que te guste!!! Y que tus expectativas sobre el "paseo" hasta la casa de Hermione, te guste!! Espero tus R/R… un Besote!!!

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black****:** Una vez mas... gracias por tus R/R… me encantan…!! Y sobre tu deseo de saber lo de años atrás… tendrás que esperar un poco mas…!!! Besos!!!

**Flor Weasley****:** Espero este nuevo capitulo, te guste y te quite la curiosidad...!! :) :) Un Besote!!!

**EmMa-MeLa**: Que bueno que te guste el ff... me halaga…!! Gracias!! Sobre la pareja H/Hr… es mi favorita…!!! Me encanta!!! Y sobre casar a Harry… tendrás que esperar un poco mas…!!! Hasta la próxima!!! Un abrazo…!!!


	5. Encuentros y Descubrimientos

****

****

****

**ººº**

**ºº**

**º**

**Capitulo 5**

**Encuentros y descubrimientos**

-Júrame que tu no sabias nada… - le decía por décima vez Harry a la joven pelirroja

-No Harry… ya te lo he dicho… no sabia nada… quiero decir, yo sabia que Hermione venia pero no tenia ni idea de que era la prima de tu novia… no sabia… - dijo Ginny

-Pero tu, eres su mejor amiga… seguro te dijo algo… - insisti

-No Harry… te digo, ella me aviso que venia, pero no me dijo el motivo, es mas yo tampoco se lo pregunte, ella no tiene que tener un motivo para venir a su país… o si?

-No… no tiene… - acepto el chico – pero entonces como es que no me avisaste de que ella venia?

-Porque existe un niño testarudo y orgulloso que no deja ni que pronuncien el nombre de cierta personita de apellido Granger… sabes quien será? – dijo Ginny con sarcasmo pero sonriendo, ella entendía el nerviosismo y conmoción de Harry… no por nada eran los mejores amigos… como hermanos…

-Pues si… es cierto… - dijo Harry algo abatido tirándose en el sofá que estaba detrás de el, (al día siguiente, antes de ir a su trabajo paso por casa de Ginny para platicar con ella… ya desde hacia años que su relación era bastante fraternal… eran los mejores amigos… Harry la quería como una hermana… y le confiaba todo…) – no quería hablar de ella… yo jure olvidarla… me lo propuse… y…

-y no lo conseguiste… - dijo la pelirroja sentándose junto a el… - porque negarlo Harry… no continúes con esa farsa del matrimonio con Carol y se feliz… inténtalo… dile que la quieres… - le recomiendo

-Otra vez…? Y que, lo vuelvo a hacer y ella esta vez me dice que esta con otro… o no… que esta casada… no… no, no, no…. – dijo Harry serio

-Pero inténtalo Harry… si lo haces, no pierdes nada… pero si no… pierdes mucho… que te lo digo yo… - dijo la chica seria

-Tu cre… - dijo pero fue interrumpido porque tocaron la puerta… - esperas a alguien?

-No… que yo sepa no… - dijo la chica levantándose del sofá… Harry se levanto y fue a la cocina para buscar un poco de jugo… - Herm!!! – "Hermione… aquí… que hago…?!!" – Entro en nervios al escuchar su nombre… - "trabajo… voy a mi trabajo…!!"

-Bueno Ginny… - dijo saliendo de la cocina, y hay pudo ver a ambas chicas en la sala… Ginny parecía estarse divirtiendo mas que nunca, y Hermione… ella parecía en shock… es que verlo ahí y así… no era cualquier cosa… Harry, por trabajar en una firma de abogados, ,tenia que ir todos los días bien vestido… de traje y corbata… y ese día estaba particularmente bien… con su traje gris azulado, una camisa azul y su corbata de líneas diagonales azules y beish… todo arreglado… perfecto… - buenos días Hermione… - trato de sonar normal… pero el sabia que el nerviosismo era notado por ambas chicas…

-Hola Harry… - dijo Hermione

-Bueno… las dejo solas… me voy a trabajar… - dijo caminando hasta la puerta

-Chao Harry… - dijo Ginny, se acerco a el y le susurro – piensa en lo que te dije… - dijo

-No tengo nada en que pensar… ya todo esta decidido… - dijo el sonriendo – chao… nos vemos el miércoles…

-…que guapo esta!! – fue lo único que dijo Hermione y ya casi habían pasado 10 minutos desde que Harry se había marchado…

ºººººººº

-Me mando a llamar Sr. Welling? – dijo entrando en el despacho del futuro suegro

-Si Hijo… es que quiero presentarte a unos señores… clientes importantes de la firma… - dijo el Sr.

-Ah… claro… - no sabia muy bien que decir, en la sala había una 5 personas, todos hombre, con un aspecto serio y todos de una edad similar a la de su futuro suegro

-Este señores, es mi futuro yerno... mi nuevo hijo… - dijo el Sr., con orgullo, Harry se sentía bastante incomodo… mucho mas cuando las palabras de Ginny se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza… - mi pequeña se casa dentro de unos días con este joven… Harry Potter…

Después de unos, martirizantes, minutos, Harry se encamino hasta su propio despacho… ya eran casi las 2 de la tarde y el aun no había salido a almorzar… Carol lo había llamado, pero el prefirió quedarse a terminar unas cosas pendientes… pero ya el apetito le estaba llegando… "a comer"…

-Buenas tardes, en que le puedo servir? – pregunto un mesero

-Quiero… quiero algo rápido… que me ofrece? – pregunto Harry, se acordaba de que Carol le había dicho que tenia que hacer una pequeña dieta en esos días, antes de la boda… y también recordó las palabras de Hermione la noche anterior "No te dejes gobernar por ellos"…

-De rápido tenemos sándwich, o hamburguesas, pizzas… en si fat food… - ofreció el joven

-Yo no debe… si… tráigame una pizza – dijo sonriente, tenia tiempo que no comía pizza, aunque es una de sus comidas preferidas…

Después de comer hasta quedar satisfecho, salio del pequeño restaurante y camino por la calle hasta la oficina, paso por una tienda de música y vio algo que le llamo la atención… es mas, se asombro al verla ahí… así que rápidamente entro…

-Buenas tardes a su ord… - la hermosa joven que atendía detrás del mostrador quedo sorprendida al verlo ahí… - que haces aquí? – logro decir después de unos instantes…

-Te vi… y entre… - dijo Harry

-Ah… ok - dijo la chica – y por que entraste?

-Porque te quería saludar… - dijo Harry, después agrego algo apenado – es que el otro día no te trate como debía… discúlpame… - dijo Harry sinceramente apenado – es que me agarraste por sorpresa…

-No te preocupes… yo también me porte mal… - dijo la chica… que al mirar a Harry noto que el chico quería decir algo mas, pero que le era sumamente penoso… - y tranquilo… que si lo que te incomoda es saber si tu y yo… tu sabes… - dijo la chica, Harry la miro expectante – no, no llegamos… tu caíste dormido al terminar de desvestirte… - le dijo, Harry respiro tranquilo…

-Y… - Harry tenia otra pregunta en mente, solo que primero quiso asegurarse de estar solos… - eres bruja?

-Si… lo soy… pero no se mucho de ello… - confeso la joven

-Disculpa, como te llamas?

-Ah… yo soy Victoria! Pero me puedes decir Vicky – dijo la chica – y no hace falta presentarte, yo ya se tu nombre… es mas… puedo decir que si ahí algo del mundo mágico que yo conozca es a ti… - dijo Victoria – no existía articulo de periódico en el que viera tu nombre, que yo lo leía… - dijo la chica

-Pero… como es eso de que eres bruja y no sabes mucho de nuestro mundo? – pregunto Harry

-Pues es que… veras, yo soy la mayor de 5 hermanos, y mis padres son normales… cuando tenia 11 años recibí la carta, pensaba que era una broma, así que lo deje pasar… pero al año siguiente me fueron a buscar por no haber asistido… solo que mis padres no tenían dinero para mandarme a esa escuela… para los libros… así que no pude hacer nada… lo único que hice fue conocer el callejón Diagon… y voy cada vez que puedo… ya tengo varios libros… y los he leído y estudiado… pero no se mas nada… - dijo la chica

-Pero eso tiene solución… -dijo Harry para animarla – en eso te puedo ayudar… cuando tienes un descanso?

-Solo en la noche… cuando termino el turno! – dijo la chica – porque?

-A que hora acabas?

-A las 8… - dijo Victoria

-Entonces a las 8 espera por mi… que te voy a dar algunas cosas… -dijo Harry sonriente – puedes?

-Si… claro… - dijo la chica emocionada – esperare por ti a las 8….

-Entonces nos vemos… me tengo que ir a trabajar! – dijo Harry

-Harry…?

-Dime? – dijo el chico antes de salir de la tienda

-Gracias y disculpa… - dijo la chica, Harry sonrió y salio de la tienda…

**º**

**ºº**

**ººº**

**Arabella-G-Potter- Black:** Gracias por tu r/r... lamento informarte que la parte de "años atras" aun no va se va a esclarecer... espero tengas paciencia y te siga gustando mi ff!!!

**Hermi De Harry:** Que bueno que te guste la historia!!! y dejame decirte que no estas muy lejos con tus conclusiones!!! :) :)

**Hrs-Alinch-Her:** A mi tambien me encanta la pareja H/Hr... me parecen que son perfectos juntos... Me alegro que te guste mi ff... pronto continuo!!!

**Annie Ryddle:** Harry muggles... mas o menos...!! esta es intentando escapar de todo... o de algo... pero la vida trae sorpresas...!!! jaja!!! espero te continue gustando!!!

**Nelly Esp:** tengo dos cosas qeu decirte... una, por ahora no habia pensado en ningun escarmiento... pero... veremos!!Sobre lo de si llegan a casarse o no... tendras que continuar leyendo la historia... y tres... no, no tengo pensado nada de mortifagos ni nada de eso... siempre vi la historia desde un punto de vista mas tranquilo... espero no te moleste, y qeu te continue gustando!!! :):) Besos!!!

** Ysd-potter:** Esa misma pregunta me hacia yo... que haria Harry cuando Hermione apareciera...?? veremos!!! jaja!!! hasta pronto!!

**Hcate:** Todos quieren y esperan con ansias la noche del baile... solo espero no defraudarlos en eso... hasta pronto!!! Abrazos!!!

ºººººº


	6. Favores

**ººº**

**ºº**

**º**

**Capitulo 6**

**Favores**

-Dime Carol? – era la cuarta vez que Carol lo llamaba en esa tarde, estaba algo cansado…

-No me hables así cielo… - le reprocho la chica

-Disculpa Carol… es que estoy trabajando… dime? – dijo el

-Te llamo para recordarte de nuestra clase de baile… es a las 6… - dijo la chica

-Ok… nos vemos allá!

-No me pasas buscando?- pregunto la chica

-No… no puedo… no tengo tiempo… - dijo Harry

-Bueno… siendo así... nos vemos allá! – "ahora tengo que ir a esas estupidas clases de baile… como si ya no fuera suficiente!!" – penso Harry enojado…

-…un dos tres… un dos tres… un dos tres… - se escuchaba la voz del profesor… "de nuevo atrasado… espero no se den cuenta!" penso Harry al verificar que eran las 6:15 pm…

-Harry… -

-Disculpa Carol… es que se presento un improvisto… y el tráfico… - trato de excusarse

-Espero que para la próxima llegues a horas… - le dijo su novia – ven, comencemos… - se acercaron a la pista de baile, donde estaban unas 6 o 7 parejas mas, y el profesor rondándolas para darles indicaciones… Harry y Carol iniciaron su baile, solo que Harry sabia, que el, no era nada bueno con el baile… ya habían asistido a otras dos secciones, pero no le gustaba, mucho menos cuando era ese tipo de música, un vals, a el no le gustaba… pero lo hacia por Carol, ella quería que aprendieran a bailar para el día de la boda…

-Ok… ok… - dijo Harry – como es que es… un dos tres… un dos tres… - repetía el – disculpa – le dijo después de haberla pisado – disculpa… - era constante…

-A ver… a ver… - interrumpió el profesor (un Sr. Bajito y algo gordo) – Estas muy tenso, chico… tienes que ser mas suelto, relájate! – le dijo, Harry miro a Carol (que se había separado de el para darle paso al profesor que ahora bailaba con el) en busca de ayuda, pero la chica parecía contenta con que el profesor, personalmente, lo enseñara… - así… así mismo! – dijo el profesor, "no es tan difícil… es fácil" penso Harry al certificarse de que había logrado bailar mas de dos minutos sin perder el paso ni pisar al profesor…

-Disculpa el haberte hecho esperar… - dijo Harry cuando logro encontrarse con Victoria a las 8:25 pm

-No te preocupes… solo acabe horita… - dijo la chica entrando al carro…

-Es que vengo de clase de baile… y solo me dejaron salir hace unos minutos… discúlpame en serio…

-Clase de baile?

-Si… es que… mi novia quiere que yo aprenda a bailar para la boda… - dijo Harry algo apenado

-No sabes bailar?

-No… nunca fui bueno para el baile… - confeso

-Pero… si quieres te enseño… yo soy bailarina… - dijo la chica emocionada

-No… tu tienes tus trabajos… y yo no quisiera que…

-No te preocupes… yo hoy mismo te enseño… eso es rápido… -dijo la chica, Harry solo atino a sonreír y emprendió marcha para su casa…

ºººº

-Pasa, estas en tu casa… - la invito Harry al abrir la puerta de su departamento

-Gracias… -dijo la chica…

-ya cenaste? – le pregunto

-No… en realidad no…-

-Yo tampoco, así que… que quieres cenar…? – le pregunto Harry

-Cualquier cosas… si quieres yo hago cualquier cosa para los dos… - se ofreció la joven

-Seguro? No debería de ser yo a prepararte algo…? –

-No… a mi me encanta cocinar… - dijo la chica…

ºººººººº

-…y estos son los del mi tercer curso… - dijo Harry entregándole un conjunto de libros a la chica, que leía las carátulas emocionada…

-OH… Harry… gracias… - dijo la chica –

-No tienes nada que agradecer… - dijo Harry, que continuaba buscando… una hora después, tenían en la sala varias torres de libros… pero ahora la situación de la casa de Harry era otra… antes era formada por una sala y comedor… ahora solo se veía un gran espacio y todos los muebles de lado amontonados… y la música sonaba a niveles extremos… era suerte que Harry fuera hecho el hechizo "_anti__-sonorus"… _

-Estas muy tenso… tienes que estar mas tranquilo, mas relajado… - le dijo Victoria… - ok… así… muevete mas… anda… - eran ese tipo de comentarios que decía la chica… pero, cerca de la medía noche, se podía decir que Harry había tenido un avanzo, ya no la pisaba y no hacia el ridículo…

-Es un inicio… un buen inicio… - lo felicito… - pero ahora creo que son horas de irme… mañana tengo que trabajar temprano…

-Si, vamos… - dijo Harry – yo te llevo… y gracias por las clases….

-No fue nada… y no, no me tienes que llevar…

-Si – agrego el - o crees que te voy a dejar ir sola a estas horas, y llena de libros… - le dijo el – vamos, yo te llevo…

-ok… gracias- le dijo la chica, y ambos agarraron una caja (donde habían empacado los libros) y se encaminaron para el carro…

-Nose si ya te conté, pero yo tengo cinco hermanos, y la que me sigue a mí, tiene 10 años, creo que es bruja… - dijo victoria en el camino para su casa…

-En serio… como sabes? – quiso saber Harry

-Pues… nose… lo presiento… además de que hace cosas raras, así como yo a su edad… - dijo Victoria

-Pero ella si va a ir al colegio, cierto?

-Nose… depende de la situación en la que estemos… -dijo la joven algo apenada

-Pero… yo te puedo ayudar en eso… además… tu puedes trabajar como bruja… dejar esos empleos y trabajar en nuestro mundo… pagan mejor… - dijo Harry

-Pero, yo no se mucho de magia… - dijo la chica

-Eso también tiene arreglo, además… según vi hoy, ya sabes algunas cosas… y yo te enseñare lo que pueda… ya veras… además…. Yo conozco mucha gente en el ministerio… yo mismo trabajaba all

-Si... yo leí sobre eso… pero dicen que te retiraste, porque?

-Es que… cosas…

-Harry… confía en mi… yo quiero ser tu amiga… -dijo la chica

-Pero… yo…

-Estas enamorado!? – dijo al chica de inmediato

-Como sabes? – repuso el, pero luego agrego – quiero decir… claro…. Carol… pero a que viene todo esto?

-No, tu estas enamorado de otra persona… - dijo Victoria – quien es ella? Cuéntame!

-Pero…

-Nada… cuéntame, yo no se lo voy a contar a nadie… - dijo la chica

-Ok… esta bien… cuando yo estaba en el colegio tenia a mis dos mejores amigos… Ron, que es como mi hermano, y Hermione, que era… era mi todo… era mi mejor amiga… la mejor persona que conozco… ella es increíble… y… yo sin darme cuenta… sin poder evitarlo… me enamore de ella… - dijo Harry

-Pero… y que tiene de malo eso? Que tiene eso que ver con que tu te salieras del ministerio? Del mundo mágico?

-No la quería ver… quería olvidarla… pero…-

-Pero?

-Pero ella resulto ser la prima preferida de mi novia… - dijo Harry – y la vi ayer en la cena de familia…

-Y te diste cuenta de que aun la quieres!?

-Si… y creo que hasta mas que antes… - dijo Harry triste

-Y como es ella?

-Yo tengo una foto de ella aquí… cuando paremos te la muestro… -dijo Harry

-Pero entonces porque te casas, si estas enamorado de otra persona?

-Yo amo a Carol… - dijo Harry

-Pero no como a Herm… Herm, que? – dijo la chica

-Hermione – dijo Harry deteniendo el carro en la dirección que le había indicado la chica – se llama Hermione, es ella – dijo mostrándole una foto que tenia en su cartera, donde estaba Ron, Ginny Hermione…

-Es linda… - acepto la chica

-Si…

-Pero entonces… aun no respondiste mi respuesta, porque te casas?

-Porque ella no me corresponde, y yo… yo soy feliz con Carol…

-Como sabes que no te corresponde?

-Porque yo… yo le confesé… - comenzó Harry – es una historia muy larga… mejor te la cuento después… - dijo Harry… -

-Seguro? – dijo la chica sonriendo

-Claro, nos podemos ver mañana… tengo algo que darte! – pregunto Harry

-Que me vas a dar?

-Es una sorpresa… - le dijo sonriendo - te parece si nos vemos en el callejón Diagon mañana para almorzar? – le pregunto

-no… claro, a la una te parece?

-Si… perfecto… - dijo Harry dejando la última caja en la entrada de la pequeña casa…

-OK… entonces… hasta mañana…

-Hasta mañana…

-Que quieres decir con que vas a almorzar con Victoria? Quien es victoria? – le pregunto Ron al día siguiente

-Es una amiga… es la bailarina… la de mi casa… sabes? – le dijo Harry

-La que durmió contigo?

-Shhh… cállate… y si, ella…

-Estas loco…

-No… bueno… me voy, quedamos en encontrarnos a la una, y se me hace tarde… chao… - dijo Harry saliendo de su despacho para dejar a un Ron algo confuso, pero enojado, dentro…

-Esta loco… engañar a alguien como Carol… esta loco!! – dijo el pelirrojo…

¨¨¨¨¨

-Ven… quiero que conozcas a alguien… y el quiere verte… - le dijo Harry, tomándola de la mano, y conduciéndola por el callejón Diagon…

-Quien me quiere conocer?

-Es un viejo amigo… - le dijo Harry emocionado… entraron a…

-Ollivander? – Pregunto la chica al leer el viejo letrero que identificaba la tienda – varitas? Pero… oh Harry… - dijo la chica al sospechar cuales eran los objetivos de Harry

-vamos… camina… - dijo, algo apenado, sonriendo al ser abrazado por la chica… entraron a la tienda…

ººººº

-Y tu que le dijiste? – pregunto Victoria, estaban ambos tomando un helado, ya habían salido de Ollivander, con varita nueva para la chica, y ahora se habían sentado un rato para platicar el tema pendiente de la noche anterior… Harry estaba de espaldas para el callejón… que estaba bastante transitado…

-Bueno… solo conseguí decir algo así, como… _"estoy enamorado"_…

-Como? – escucho que alguien pregunto a sus espaldas… y con horror vio que Victoria le hacia señas… no podía ser otra persona mas que…

-Hermione!? – dijo Harry encarándola

-Que has dicho Harry? -

-Herm… mira… te presento a una amiga… - trato de cambiar de tema – se llama Victoria…

-Pero me puedes decir Vicky! – intervino la hermosa joven

-Respondeme Harry! - dijo la chica, se veía enojada…

-Que quieres que te responda, Herm!?

-Estas enamorado!? – pregunto

-Si… ya yo te lo había dicho… de hecho… ya te lo dije hace años…

-Es ella…! – pregunto entre sorprendida… confusa… y triste…!?

-Que…!? – intervinieron Harry y Victoria…

-Yo… es que… -

-No… Herm… no… estas confundiendo las… - dijo Harry

-Si… el no esta enamorado de mi… -

-Que? – intervino Hermione – no entiendo!

-El esta enamorado de…- dijo Victoria

-Otra persona! – la corto Harry

-Otra persona? – intervino Hermione

-Si… otra persona… ella es una amiga! –

-Ah… ok…

-Pero Harry… porque no… - intervino Vicky

-Vicky!! – Le dijo Harry mirándole directamente a ella, la joven se callo y se volvió a sentar en su asiento… - quieres tomar algo con nosotros Herm?

-En realidad… yo estaba buscando algo para regalarle a los Weasley… sabes tanto tiempo sin verlos… - dijo Hermione

-Ah, viniste a comprar regalos, igual que nosotros…?

-Ustedes? Que regalo?

-Me regalo una varita! – dijo Carol

-Eres bruja y no tenias varita? – pregunto algo incrédula

-Si… es una larga historia… pero… ya tengo… - dijo la chica emocionada mostrando su nueva varita… Estuvieron platicando por un largo rato, hasta que vieron la hora…

-OH… ahora si… yo tenia reunión a las 3… son las 6… - Harry estaba algo histérico

-Calmate Harry… dile a mi tío que estaba en el dentista… mis padres te cubren, yo hablo con ellos… y así mi tío no te dirá nada… - dijo Hermione riendo

-Tu crees? – Dijo Harry – además… yo hoy tenía que cerrar un caso… oh… que irresponsable…

-Dime desde cuando es que no tienes vacaciones… o mejor… un día libre?

-Bueno… yo tengo los domingos libre! – dijo Harry

-Increíble… - comento - tranquilízate, y siéntate… ya el día de trabajo termino… y además…. Tengo que pedirte un favor… - dijo Hermione

-Bueno… yo si me tengo que ir… - anuncio Victoria riendo por la confusión de Harry – tengo una despedida dentro de un par de horas…

-Despedida? quien se va? – pregunto Hermione curiosa

-Eh…. Yo… es que… - dijo la chica – es que, uno de mis empleos es trabajar en las despedidas de solteros… - dijo la chica, Hermione la miro impresionada – no soy stripper… solo bailo… - aclaro – así fue como conocí a Harry! – dijo la chica – en persona, digo…

-Ah… - atino a decir Hermione, se veía sorprendida…

-Bueno… me voy… nos vemos luego Harry… -dijo dándole un par de besos… y luego igual con Hermione…

-Chao Vicky! – Dijo Harry – yo paso por la tienda… o cualquier cosa llámame… -

-Claro… chao…

-Bueno… - agrego Harry, pasados unos minutos después de que Victoria se había marchado… - que era lo q…

-Tu salías con una… una… bailarina… estas enamorado de ella? – pregunto Hermione

-Que?

-Estas enamorado de ella… andas con ella?

-No… ya te lo he dicho… yo no estoy enamorado de ella… - dijo Harry algo confuso por Hermione continuar pensando en eso…

-Seguro… no tienes porque mentirme… el hecho de que yo sea la prima de Carol... - Harry asintió con seguridad…

-Claro que si… no estoy enamorado de ella… - dijo el firme… se instalo un silencio entre ambos… Harry no sabia que hacer… nunca le gustaron esos silencios, y mucho menos con Hermione… - y entonces… cual es el favor que te voy a hacer? – le dijo sonriendo, tratando de aligerar la tensión entre ambos…

-Bueno… es que… te acuerdas que te dije que estaba trabajando en unas traducciones… investigaciones…?

-Si… me acuerdo… que pasa con eso? Necesitas ayuda para traducirlas?

-En realidad nose… - dijo la chica

-Como? No sabes?

-No… es porque los documentos que me interesan no los tengo aun… y eso es lo que te vengo a pedir…

-Dime?

-Es que, la persona que las tenia, era una viejo auror, solo que me entere que murió hace un par de años, y su antigua casa esta ahora habitada por un muggle… solo que es policía… y según me Informe, bastante malhumorado… - dijo Hermione

-y quieres que…?

-Es que los documentos tienen que estar en esa casa… y tengo que buscarlos… solo que no quiero ir sola!! – dijo Hermione

-Claro… tranquila… yo te acompaño… será fácil con magia…

-Ese es el problema… - dijo Hermione – tendrá que ser a la manera muggle… porque, primero es un barrio Muggle, y nos podrían ver… y segundo, el viejo auror dejo todo muy bien protegido… contra los magos… así que tendrá que ser a lo muggle… - dijo Hermione

-Igual… tranquila… te acompaño… - dijo Harry sonriendo – cuando?

-Bueno… si puedes hoy en la noc… - dijo Hermione

-No puedo… tengo clases de baile con tu prima… aunque sea mas tarde… como a las 11…

-Clases de baile? – Dijo Hermione impresionada – no lo puedo creer… nada mas Carol… - susurro Hermione, mas para ella que para Harry…

-No es tan malo…

-La tienes que querer mucho… para que vallas a clases de baile… -opino Hermione

-Bueno… si… claro… - atino a decir Harry

-Claro… cierto… entonces… no te preocupes… yo resuelvo esto sola…

-No… ni pienses… yo voy contigo… dime cuando y donde?

-No Harry, en se…

-Ya te dije, una clase de baile no es mas importante que esto… dime donde y cuando? – repitió Harry con tono firme, pero sonriendo

-Seguro? – "claro que estoy seguro… por ti, todo Herm…" penso para el…

-Claro… dime entonces?

-Bueno… nose… aquí… - dijo y comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso - …tengo el horario del policía… y dice que tiene guardia, hoy, y el jueves… así que puede ser… cuando tu puedas… - Hermione sonaba nerviosa…

-Cuando puedes tu? Cuando crees que es mas seguro? – pregunto Harry

-Que?

-Si… cuando irías tu?

-Hoy…

-entonces será hoy…

-Pero tu tien…

-Nada… vamos hoy! Ahora dime, a que hora vamos?

-No Harry… tú tienes…

-Herm… - la interrumpió – que harías tu en mi lugar? Irías a una tonta clase de baile o acompañarías a tu mejor amiga a resolver un problema…?

-Si, pero…

-Pero nada… anda, dime a que hora y adonde, que yo estaré ahí? – le dijo Harry

-A las 9 en mi casa… - acepto Hermione

-ok… a esa hora estaré allá! – le dijo Harry

-Gracias Harry…

-No tienes nada que agradecerme… - dijo tranquilamente luego agrego - cambiando de tema, que compraste, si se puede saber?

-Bueno… algunas cosas… para Molly, Arthur… Ginny… - dijo Hermione…

-Que… - "Ring, Ring" – espera un minuto… alo, quien habla?... – dijo Harry al responder – dime Carol… si, no fui porque… porque tuve que ir al dentista… fui a que tus tíos… - agrego Harry, Hermione le hacia señas… - ah… y hoy no puedo ir a clase de baile… porque no… me duele la muela… Por eso fui al dentista… - se justifico – si… estoy bien… bueno, pasa por mi casa… claro… claro… yo también… si… un beso… ok… chao… - termino la llamada

-Se molesto por la clase de baile?

-No… dijo que me iba a visitar a mi casa dentro de un rato, para ver como estoy… - respondió Harry…

-Ah… entonces será mejor que te vallas…

-Bueno… no pensaba irme aun… pero si tu tienes cosas que hacer?

-Si… tengo cosas que comprar aun…

-Siendo así… - dijo Harry "porque me parece enojada" – penso para el "son ideas mías?" – será mejor que te deje terminar tus cosas… nos vemos a las 9 en tu casa…?

-Si… claro… a las 9…

-Bueno… entonces… chao… me voy… - "ya vete Harry, levántate y vete!!" penso para si mismo

-Hasta mas tarde! – la vio alejarse en el sentido contrario… el no podía seguir con esto… no podía…

**ººº**

**ºº**

**º**

**Hrs-Alinch-Her****:** Que bueno que te continua gustando!! Y sobre victoria poner los ojos en Harry… lo dudo… ya el tiene dueño… y creo que en este nuevo capitulo se aclara eso…!!!

Espero te guste!! Un beso!!

**Nelly Esp**: eso si es verdad… despues de tanta actividad, es bueno tener algo de comedia y tranquilidad… Espero que poco a poco aclares tus dudas…!!

Hasta pronto!!

**lupita82**: Si... no te has equivocado... he tomado muchas ideas de esa peli… es que me gusto mucho!! Aunque, claro, como notaras, siempre existe algunas diferencias…!!! Espero que no te incomode este detalle!!! Y que te guste!!!


	7. Descuidos y misiones de media noche

**Capitulo 7**

**Descuidos y misiones de media noche**

-Quieres que te prepare algo de comer cielo? – le pregunto Carol, acababa de llegar al departamento de Harry, y al pensar que el joven estaba enfermo… lo comenzaba a tratar como a un bebe… y eso a el a veces lo obstinaba…

-No Carol… ya te dije que no quiero nada… ya estoy bien…

-Tan bello mi novio… siempre tan considerado y despreocupado… pero tranquilo… que a mi me encanta atenderte… tienes a tu enfermera particular… puedes pedir lo que quieras… - dijo Carol acercándose a el para abrazarlo "lo que quiero es estar solo!" – penso Harry, miro su reloj y vio que eran las 7:30 pm…

-Tranquila preciosa… yo lo que quiero es dormir un poco… si quieres te vas a tu casa y nos vemos mañana…

-No… yo te quiero cuidar…

-Pero es que no tengo nada… solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza… -intento dar un pretexto simple… pensando en que así, talvez, Carol lo dejara tranquilo y se marchara…

-Entonces espera que yo tengo unas pastillas buenísimas para la jaqueca en tu baño… - dijo la chica… levantándose y caminando hasta el baño… "genial, ahora tengo que tomarme una pastilla…" – HARRY POTTER! QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?? – se sobresalto al escuchar el grito de su prometida

-Que paso Carol? Que tienes? – se levanto sobresaltado por el grito…

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? QUE HACE ESTO EN TU BAÑO? – dijo la chica, y para horror de Harry, en la mano traía los bikinis de Victoria…

-Pues… eso… lo… no… pero… son… es que… no po… pero…

-Háblame claro… explícame rápido… lo exijo… - dijo Carol, y algo en su voz y su mirada le dijo a Harry que era mejor alejarse de ella… "piensa rápido Harry, piensa rápido"

-Son… es que… son tuyos! – dijo rápidamente, pensando en como continuar la historia

-Harry… con eso no se juega… porque si hay algo que una mujer conoce… es su ropa intima… y sucede, que yo se que ESTAS no son MIAS!!! – dijo Carol…

-No lo son por ahora… porque… es que son un regalo… o lo eran… lo que pasa es que, el día que yo te las iba a dar, tu llegaste, y no me dio tiempo de envolverlas… así que tuve que… esconderlas… para dártelas después… - dijo, rezando porque su novia le creyera…

-En serio…? – pregunto mirando dudosa la extravagante pieza de ropa…

-Si… son tuyas…

-Pero… están sucias… - dijo la chica viendo bien los bikinis

-En serio? – Harry trato de sonar convincente… y enojado – no puedo creer que me las vendieran as

-Donde las compraste? – pregunto Carol

-Que?

-Que donde las compraste?

-En… en… "Salsa" - dijo Harry, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-Con lo caro que son en esa tienda… y aun así… venden ropa sucia… ahora dime Harry, en que sesión de la tienda los compraste? – algo en la voz de Carol le decía que ella tramaba algo…

-En… la sesión de mujeres… aunque había un cajón de ofertas… puros bikinis en rebajas… 40% de descuento… - dijo…

-Ofertas en Salsa…? Eso nunca lo he visto! – dijo Carol

-Pero así fue… había un gran cajón lleno de bikinis…

-Voy a llamar para reclamar… - dijo Carol, tomando el teléfono y la guía telefónica

-No Carol… no hace falta… deja… -pero ya era tarde, ya Carol estaba hablando

-Buenas noches, con quien hablo?

-Buenas noches salsa a su orden? – le respondió el empleado

-Es para hacer una queja!

-Dígame Srta.?

-Es que mi novio fue a cómprame ahí unos bikinis, pero están sucios… - dijo Carol

-Están sucios? – pregunto el hombre confuso –en que sesión estaban Sra.?

-En un cajón de ofertas… - dijo Carol

-Ah… el cajón de ofertas… - dijo el hombre – intentando salirse de una buena – susurro el empleado

-Que?

-No… Nada… es que… si, claro… cajón de ofertas, como podría olvidarlo… y discúlpenos por el error… debió ser un descuido…

-Que clase de descuido es ese? – dijo Carol furiosa

-Cierto Srta. Es mas, dígale a su novio que las venga a cambiar… - le dijo el empleado

-Mas les vale… - dijo Carol… terminando la llamada… - discúlpame mi cielo… es que… yo aun dudaba de ti… no debía…

-Pues no… - dijo el "mentiroso…" se decía a si mismo – no debiste de haber dudado de mi…

-Si mi amor… yo se que tu nunca me mentirías… - "uy, esa doli

-Claro… nunca te mentiría…

-Lista? – le pregunto al verla salir de su casa y caminar hasta su carro… venia toda de negro… y se veía…_ espectacular_ (según Harry)…

-Si… estamos justo en la hora… el debe de estar saliendo de su casa horita, y encaminándose para su trabajo… donde va a pasar toda la noche de guardia… - le dijo entrando en el carro

-Ok… ahora dime para donde vamos? – le dijo Harry

-Oh… si… ya casi se me olvidaba… - dijo Hermione, entregándole un trozo de papel donde estaba la dirección…

-Estas segura de que no esta en casa? – le pregunto por quinta vez Harry antes de abrir la puerta de la residencia muggle

-Si Harry… no esta… te lo puedo asegurar… - dijo Hermione agachándose rápidamente para luego volver a levantarse y abrir la puerta con una pequeña llave…

-Y eso de donde lo sacaste? – le pregunto Harry

-Es que yo lo he estado vigilando y me di cuenta de que el dejaba siempre la llave escondida debajo del tapete… así que… entramos!! – le dijo la chica

-Lo has estado vigilando?

-Claro… ayer – le dijo la chica

-Y como es el? – Harry no pudo dejar de sentir algo extraño

-Como es que? No te entiendo! –

-Como es? De que edad es? Todo… - le pregunto

-Bueno… es de unos 24 o 25 años… pero eso que tiene que ver con entrar a su casa…?

-Y es… como es? – le dijo Harry, a estas alturas, ni el mismo se daba cuenta de lo que hacia… _una escena de celos…_

-Como es de que Harry? Que te pasa? – le pregunto la chica confusa

-Que si te gusto? Te pareció atractivo el policía? – le pregunto, ya estaba algo histérico… Hermione lo miro extrañada…

-Harry… no lo puedo creer… estas celoso? – le dijo con una expresión extraña en su rostro

-Si… - le soltó el… "como es que tu sabes que me sigues gustando, y me preguntes si estoy celoso… cuando me dices que te gusto un policía…" – penso el – pero dime… te gusto el policía?

-No… claro que no… - dijo Hermione – pero tu ahora explícame como es eso de que estas celoso?

-Que…. – dijo Harry, que con el firme "no" de Hermione, había olvidado el haber aceptado estar celoso…

-Explícame…

-No tengo nada que explicar… - le dijo Harry – solo que… no puedo estar celoso de mi amiga…? - trato explicarse, pero lo que el no se dio cuenta, es que esa no era la respuesta que Hermione quería…

-Claro… celos de amigos… - le dijo la chica – bueno… entremos… - le dijo cambiando de tema rápidamente

-Si… terminemos con esto… - le dijo Harry caminando en frente…

Entraron, al principio no escucharon nada… era una casa pequeña, y bastante desarreglada… Harry camino adelante, atento a cualquier movimiento o sonido a su alrededor… había dejado la varita para evitar cualquier tipo de problemas en caso de ser vistos…

-No tienes alguna idea de donde puedan estar? – se viro a preguntarle a Hermione que iba colada a el…

-Según me informaron… el tenia un escondite en el corredor que daba al baño… así que veamos…

-Herm, no te muevas… - le dijo Harry mirando sobre el hombro de la chica

-Porque? Que pasa co… - dijo Hermione virándose para ver lo que le causaba ese nerviosismo a Harry… frente a ella estaba un buldog... inmenso… era grandísimo… cierto, no era mas grande que flufy… pero si tenia que aceptar que era inmenso… - que hacemos Harry? – le pregunto en un susurro

-Este es un perro policía… esta entrenado para atacar… así que tienes que moverte muy lentamente… y quiero que te pongas detrás de mi… poco a poco… - le dijo

-Pero…

-Herm, no hables y hazlo… ponte detrás de mi… - le ordeno Harry

-Ok… ok… - la chica lentamente se fue rodando hasta quedar detrás de el… - y ahora?

-Bueno… ahora, si miras para atrás, veras que esta el baño… quiero que entres en el… y si yo grito tu corres… ok?

-Ok… si gritas, corro… pero porque gritarías tu? – le pregunto Hermione

-Si el te va a atacar yo te grito para que te cierres en el baño…- le dijo Harry

-Peor y tu?

-YO voy detrás de ti… - el dijo Harry

-Bueno… pero, seguro vienes?

-Si Hermione… anda camina… - le dijo Harry… pero en lo que sintió que Hermione soltó la parte de atrás de su camisa y dio un par de pasos, el perro amenazo con ir a atacarla… así que Harry dio medía vuelta, olvidando el grito, tomo a Hermione por la cintura y con ella entro al baño, pero ya tenia al perro ladrándole en las piernas… así que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue meterse en la ducha… que era una bañera que tenia en vez de cortinas puertas corredizas… entro y de inmediato cerro las puertas, provocando un gran ruido cuando el buldog choco contra ellas… - esa fue por poco… - le dijo el a la chica cuando ambos notaron que el perro ya había dejado de ladrar pero que aun seguía en el baño, esperando a que ellos salieran…

-Que vamos a hacer Harry? – le pregunto Hermione

-No tengo ni idea… - le dijo Harry – yo nunca me di muy bien con los perros grandes… - le dijo Harry sentándose en la bañera… siendo imitado por la chica… - creo que nos queda esperar… - le dijo – a que horas regresa el policía?

-Mañana… a eso de las 5 o 6… eso dice su horario… - dijo ella

-Bueno, aun tenemos tiempo… solo esperemos a que ese animal se duerma… - dijo Harry…

Quince minutos… medía hora… una hora… - nada – hora y medía… dos horas… comenzaron a notar lo juntos que estaban… lo peligrosa que era esa situación… los dos juntos en una bañera… solos… (Ignorando al perro)…

-Tenia tiempo que no estaba en una situación así… - comento Harry

-Como? – pregunto Hermione algo confusa – en una bañera con una mujer? – le dijo Hermione, pero ese comentario provoco un sonrojo en Harry de alto grado

-No… no me refería a eso… - dijo el apenado – me refería a la aventura… al riesgo… tenia tiempo que no lo hacia…

-Ah… - atino a decir ella, pero luego agrego - lo que no entiendo es porque… si el riesgo era una de tus palabras favoritas… - comento ella

-Es que… a veces suceden cosas… cosas que te hacen cambiar, Hermione… - dijo Harry

-Pero… aun así no entiendo… como es posible que… nada… vamos a ver si salimos de aquí… - dijo la chica no queriendo entrar en detalles del tema nuevamente… Harry la miro unos momentos, pero no dijo mas nada… solo se levanto y entreabrió la puerta de la bañera… vio que el perro aun estaba ahí… esperando para atacar…

-Aun… esta justo frente a la puerta…

-Ya se… como no se me ocurrió antes… - dijo Hermione emocionada

-Que?

-Bueno… esta puerta abre por los dos lados, cierto?

-Si… y que?

-Bueno… lo que tenemos que hacer es que el perro ese, entre por un lado, mientras nosotros salimos por el otro… y así, dejarlo enserado…

-Engañarlo!? – dijo Harry

-Si…

-Ok… buena idea… pero tu esperas a que yo lo incite a pasar por el otro lado para tu salir primero… ok? – dijo Harry

-Ok… siempre protegiéndome… - dijo Hermione

-Claro… como no hacerlo!? – le dijo sonriendo – ok… a la cuenta de tres… uno… dos… tres… - dijo Harry abriendo la puerta izquierda e invitando a pasar al perro – ahora Herm… - le dijo cuando el perro se preparaba para entrar, y Harry logro salir justo cuando el perro entro, para luego cerrar la puerta y dejarlo adentro… como anteriormente estaban ellos dos…

-Lo Logramos… lo logramos… - grito Hermione emocionada, lo abrazo…

-Si… lo logramos… - le dijo Harry suavemente… era tan agradable tenerla cerca de nuevo… - Hermione… es… te extrañe mucho… en serio… - le dijo

-Yo también Harry… yo también…

* * *

**Amsp14: **gracias por tu comentario... espero haber disipado, en algo, la duda que tenias sobre los sentimientos de la chica Granger... Hasta pronto!!! espero te continue gustando!!!

**Nelly Esp: **Me contenta que te guste!!! tus preguntas... tus respuestas: 1) si vicky, o Ginny, o alguien, le diran algo a hermione... nose... tendras que esperar un poco... 2) la pregunta de si Carol ya sabe que Harry es un mago... se vera respondida pronto... muy pronto!!! aunque creo que ya mensione algo... 3)creo que Hermione no tiene intenciones de hablar de "Harry" con Carol... es algo dificil... y no solo de explicar... jeje!! espero no confundirte mas... 4)Si Hermione hara algo o no... lo veras mas adelante... todo por malos entendidos... increible... 5) Creo que Harry ya comenzo a hacer frente a sus deseos... se nota en este capitulo... creo... Bueno... espero haberte disipado algunas dudas... y te continue gustando mi ff... Un abrazo...

**Lucumbus:** Gracias por tu r/r... aqui tienes el siguiente Capt... espero te guste!!!


	8. La Cadena

**Gracias por sus opiniones… Un besote… hasta la proxima, y disculpen el retraso!!**

**ººº**

**ºº**

**º**

**Capitulo 8**

**La Cadena**

-Gracias por haberme ayudado Harry… sin ti no fuese logrado encontrarlos… - le agradeció una vez mas Hermione, justo cuando el la dejaba en su casa una hora después…

-No fue nada… - le dijo el sonriente…

-Bueno… creo que lo mejor será que entre… - dijo la chica

-si… ya es tarde…

-Si…

-Entonces mañana vas a la cena?

-Si… voy…

-Quieres que te pase buscando?

-No… gracias… pero voy con Ginny… ya quedamos en llegar juntas…

-Ah… ok… bueno… entonces, hasta mañana… - le dijo Harry, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla… para luego caminar hasta su carro y entrar en el…

-Hasta mañana… - dijo suavemente la chica…

-Tranquila Carol, tu ya conoces a los mas… digamos que son los peligrosos de la familia, los gemelos… pero te aseguro que la Sra. Y el Sr. Weasley, son personas fenomenales… excelentes personas, y lo digo en serio… - trataba de tranquilizar Harry a Carol, ya estaban llegando a la madriguera… - Anda… vamos! – le dijo al abrirle la puerta del carro…

-Espero causar buena impresión…- dijo la chica, visiblemente preocupada

-Lo harás… ya lo veras… te van a adorar… - le dijo Harry sonriendo… y luego la tomo de la mano para encaminarla hasta la entrada de la casa…

-Harry… Hijo, como estas? – lo saludo la Sra. Weasley, con un par de besos y un fuerte abrazo

-Muy bien Sr. Weasley… y usted como ha estado? –

-Bien… bien… - dijo la Sra. – entonces tu eres la famosa Carol? – dijo Molly sonriente y le dio un abrazo y dos besos… - pero si eres linda… - le dijo

-Gracias… es un placer… - le dijo tímidamente Carol…

-Pero pasen, Harry, todos están en el jardín… - le dijo la Sra. Weasley – el único que aun no ha llegado es Remus, pero el ya me había avisado que llegaría tarde… así que, pasen, y saluden… - Harry y Carol salieron al jardín, estaban todos los Weasley's, comenzando por Arthur, luego los hijos, con sus parejas  (Fred-Angelina, George-Katie, Bill-Fleur, Charley-Hilary,) Percy que no iba a asistir, Ginny con Dean, y Ron que platicaba con… Hermione…

-Que hace Hermione aquí? – pregunto Carol

-Es que ella también conoció a Ron en la universidad, y lo mas seguro es que el la haya invitado, la familia también la conoce… - dijo Harry, Carol iba a preguntar algo, pero el agrego – pero es mejor no preguntar cariño, porque aquí nunca se habla del pasado… - le dijo sonriendo… - BUENO… WEASLEY'S!! – Llamo la atención de todos – LES PRESENTO, A QUIENES NO LA CONOCEN… MI PROMETIDA, CAROL WELLING!! – dijo mientras se acercaban a la mesa… y uno a uno se les presentaron a Carol… que tímidamente los saludaba…

Harry observaba como todos conversaban… era una reunión en familia, eso si lo era… todos riendo, conversando… como extrañaba todo eso…

Ya habían terminado de cenar, y los chicos Weasley's, en su mayoría estaban tomados, Comenzando por Ron que estaba a su lado conversando con el y Carol… solo que el no les prestaba mucha atención… el estaba mirando al otro extremo de la mesa, donde estaban, Ginny, Angelina, Molly y Hermione, conversando… la joven Granger estaba riendo… "se ve tan hermosa así…" – penso – "es ideal, para mi, es perfecta…" – comenzó, sin darse cuenta, a comparar a ambas chicas (Carol y Hermione)… ambas eran hermosas, pero, para el, la mas bonita era Hermione… pensaba que cada fragmento de su cuerpo era perfecto… toda ella era perfecta… la veía platicando, riendo con algún comentario de Angelina, y pensaba que no podía ser mas feliz… solo con verla, se sentía completo… "cuanta falta me has hecho…" – penso para si… ella, en esos momentos, se giro y cruzo su mirada con la del chico Potter… sonri

-Harry… cual fue el lugar donde nos conocimos? – escucho que Carol le hablaba, así que volteo a prestarle atención, rompiendo el contacto visual…

-Dime Carol?

-Que como se llamaba el lugar donde nos conocimos…? – pregunto la chica, que estaba algo pasada de copas… "que voy a saber yo… mi memoria no da para eso…" – penso el

-Nos…

-Se llama _Frogs_ – intervino Ron

-Como es que tu te recuerdas? – le pregunto Carol, y Harry se intero un poco por la respuesta "como es que se recuerda, si el ni se recuerda del día que su mamá cumple años…?" – se pregunto Harry

-Bueno… es algo fácil de recordar… - dijo el pelirrojo – y también me recuerdo de la canción que estaba sonando… - agrego, y con este último comentario Harry confirmo sus sospechas…

-Cual era? – pregunto Carol

-Era una que decía así… _Si te sientes sola, háblame…_ - comenzó a cantar Ron

-_Que te estaré escuchando_… - continuo Carol

-_Aunque no te pueda ver_… - cantaron ambos… Harry no quería continuar escuchando… se levanto de la mesa… y entro a la casa… quería estar solo un rato… estaba confundido… no sabia muy bien que hacer… todo era tan rápido… tan repentino…

-_Creo ver la lluvia caer… en mi ventana te veo… pero no esta lloviendo…_ - recordaba la canción… le gustaba esa canción… cierto… ahora que lo pensaba, había sido la canción que sonaba cuando conoció a Carol, pero también sabia que cuando escuchaba esa canción, se recordaba de otra persona que no era Carol… - _No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento… hoy te hecho de menos…_ -

-Ya no recordaba lo bien que cantabas… – Escucho la voz a sus espaldas – talvez sea porque nunca, a no ser hoy, te había escuchado cantar…

-Hermione!? – se sobresalto un poco al notar su presencia en la sala

-Y a quien extrañas? – le pregunto al acercarse a el y sentarse en el mismo sof

-Yo también quiero saber esa respuesta! – intervino Ginny que venia detrás de Hermione

-Que respuesta!? – trato de sonar tranquilo, pero Hermione cada vez se acercaba mas, porque aunque era un sofá de tres lugares, al la pelirroja sentarse en el extremo opuesto de la chica Granger (quedando Harry entre ambas chicas), quedaron los tres algo apretados…

-La de, a quien hechas de menos…? – dijeron ambas sonriendo, mire a Ginny enojado, pero ella parecía divertirse…

-Pues… yo… - "inventa algo…" – es solo una canción… - culmino

-Seguro? – pregunto Ginny

-Si…- le dijo lanzándole una mirada de "deja el tema de inmedíato!!" – y ustedes que hacen aquí? – cambio de tema

-Pues… te vimos entrar… quisimos venir a ver si estabas bien!! – dijo Hermione

-Pues si… aunque debo aceptar… que ahora estoy mejor… - dijo, y a seguir le paso ambos brazos por los hombros de las respectivas chicas…

-Adulador… - les dijeron ambas, el sonrió… pero ambas jóvenes se apegaron mas al joven Potter, tan querido por ambas (de diferentes maneras)

-Y entonces… porque no te has quedado en la mesa con… - Ginny comenzó su usual discurso contra Carol, a ella no es que no le gustara la chica, todo lo contrario, le parecía una joven modelo, solo que, como ella decía _"no es la tuya Harry",_ ella sabia que solo existía una persona para el chico Potter… - sin ofenderte Hermione… pero, porque has salido del lado de tu novia la perfecta Harry?

-No es perfecta Ginny, ya te he dicho varias veces que no hables mal de ella, quieras o no…

-Si… ya se, quiera o no, va a ser parte de la familia… - dijo Ginny – y no me parece mal, ya estoy aceptando la idea… pero lo que me niego a aceptar es que su manera de entrar a la familia sea contigo… - dijo la pelirroja

-Que quieres decir? – preguntamos Hermione y yo a la vez

-No se han dado cuenta? – pregunto la pelirroja… aunque Harry sabia de algo… _"Ron…"_ –Pues… siendo as

-Darnos cuenta de que Ginny? – pregunto Hermione sentándose recta de nuevo en el sof

-No seria justo si te lo dijera… tienen que darse cuenta… todos están ciegos… - dijo la pelirroja levantándose del asiento y saliendo al jardín de nuevo… dejando a Harry y Hermione, confundidos, en la sala…

-Quienes? Que quiso decir? – preguntaron ambos… sonrieron el uno al otro… - cambiemos de tema! Si? – dijo Hermione

-Claro… - dijo el, volviendo a recostarse en el sofá, y Hermione lo imito a su lado… - de que quieres hablar?

-Nose… que hiciste hoy? – le pregunto la chica

-Trabajar… comer… trabajar… - dijo el chico como recordando el día… - nada de especial… y tu?

-Acabe de hacer las compras… - dijo Hermione sonriendo… luego se enderezo en el sofá… -

-Ahora que recuerdo… tengo algo para ti… - dijo Harry buscando en sus bolsillos y por fin encontrando una cajita envuelta en un papel dorado…

-Pero… porque?

-Porque… yo… nose… lo vi, y me hizo pensar en ti…- le dijo el chico algo sonrojado, la chica comenzó a abrir el regalo…

-Gracias… - dijo ella, había un tono rosa en sus mejillas… logro abrir el regalo – Oh… Gracias Harry… es… simplemente hermosa… - dijo la chica observando la delicada cadena, era de oro, sencilla, pero lo mas resaltante era el dije, que era un prisma, verde esmeralda, tanto como los ojos del joven, y con finos detalles en oro en los vértices… era bellísima… Hermione penso que era simplemente un regalo… pero lo que ella no sabia era que ese no era un regalo casual… normal… no!! Harry se lo había dado por un motivo en especifico… que solo el y Lupin sabían… (un par de años atrás, Harry, en una de esas platicas con su antiguo profesor, se vio siendo testigo de recuerdos de sus padres… y en una de ellas, Remus, le confeso que su padres, James, le había dado a Lily un medallón… cuando se lo mostró, noto que no era una medalla muy grande, ni lujosa, pero el poder y los sentimiento que en ella fueron depositados eran tantos, que hacia que su valor monetario fuera una cosa insignificante… para hablar de poderes, tenia una antigua magia, que provocaba debilidad en el enemigo en el momento indicado… y si se trataba de sentimientos… eran muchísimos… James se la había regalado a Lily el día que le pidió matrimonio… el no le regalo un anillo ese día (se lo dio después, claro esta), pero para ellos (me refiero a sus padres) el compromiso estaba consagrado en ese pequeño detalle, esa medalla… y para Harry… para Harry también…), el sabia que le entregaba la medalla a la persona que "no" se casaría con el, que "no" seria su esposa… pero es que no se sintió preparado… con el valor de entregárselo a Carol… no era ella… así que, espero para entregárselo a la, tan querida, chica Granger…

-Eso te pertenece… - soltó en un susurro al verla colocarse la cadena…

-Que?

-Ah… eh… no… nada… - dijo Harry sonriendo, ayudándola a colocársela…

-Y ya que estamos entregando regalos, aprovecho para darte algo…  – le dijo entregándole la pequeña cajita - te compre esto… espero que te guste… - le dijo, la caja venia envuelta en papel azul…

-Porque…

-Por todos las navidades atrasadas… - le dijo en broma… - anda, ábrelo… - y así o hizo… y se encontró con un reloj de pulso, era moderno, color azul con detalles en plata… varios botones a los lados…

-Es… genial! – dijo Harry observándolo cuidadosamente

-Y tienes que leerte las instrucciones para programarlo... tiene, alarma, calendario, recordatorio, cumpleaños…  y, según me dijeron, tiene una gran memoria, puedes grabar cosas importantes en el…

-Wo… gracias Herm… esta genial… - le dijo, se abrazaron…

-Veo que han hecho las pases! – escucharon una voz a sus espaldas, inmediatamente se separaron…

-Eh… pases? – pregunto Harry algo despistado

-Si… las pases Harry… acuérdate… nuestra discusión en la universidad… - le recalco Hermione

-Ah… eso… si… ya somos amigos de nuevo… - dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras le hacia lugar a su prometida para que se sentara a su lado…

-Me alegra… porque pronto seremos todos de la misma familia… - dijo la chica

-Si… de la misma familia… - dijo Ginny a sus espaldas…

**ººº**

**ºº**

**º**


End file.
